The Harem Jutsu
by SHONENX
Summary: The Harem Jutsu seems to be everywhere in Konoha ! Kakashi keeps running into Konohamaru and Naruto while they're using that jutsu and much more.
1. Harem Jutsu!

**The Harem Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.**

**Chapter 1: Harem Jutsu!**

**...**

"Obito. I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to protect Rin. I broke my promise. And now, it seems like I've lost everyone I ever cared about."

Kakashi couldn't believe that the emptiness he felt back then would be filled again, about fifteen years later. Even though some of his friends were still alive, they were so far away that he would probably never them ever again. Sasuke, who had lost his way ever since he killed his brother. Oh yes, he was going to see him again, that was for sure. But some younger friends from his past, who were innocent and defenceless and had to flee from Konoha during the attack of the Kyuubi, were probably dead by now.

He looked up and saw three great friends walking in front of him, on their way back from another exploring mission. Naruto was talking about a date with Sakura.

"We aren't even back yet and you're already talking about dating?" she said with a frown.

"It'll be fun," Naruto said. "Please, Sakura-chan? Just one—"

"No, you idiot!" Sakura yelled, punching Naruto on the head. A huge bump appeared on his head. "Ahhhhhh…" Naruto mumbled, with little tears in his eyes.

Sai just walked beside them, looking confused.

"Sakura, if you like Naruto, why don't you want to go on a date with him?" he asked. Sakura looked at him in surprise. "W-wha—"

Naruto recovered and walked right next to Sakura. "Eh?! Sakura-chan, so you really do like me?!"

Once again, Sakura punched him on the head, making the bump on his head growing.

"Sai, if you don't want to end up like that, you'd better think before you say such idiotic things, got it?" she said with a blush on her cheeks.

Sai smiled nervously and said: "Got it."

Kakashi laughed as he saw his friends being exactly who they were. He wouldn't want it to be any different.

As he watched Naruto still trying to get Sakura to go on a date with him, Kakashi had a strange feeling about Naruto just being Naruto, having such a rough childhood, having the great responsibility as the host body of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, not having known his parents at all… or even known about his older sister at all.

"Kakashi-niichan! Help me! You promised! YOU PROMISED!"

He could still hear that voice as he woke up the next day. Not even one day passed without feeling regret for that day. But people couldn't make up for their mistakes with regret. He knew that as much as the next guy. But he couldn't help it. Besides, she is dead now. There was no chance left for him to make it up to her.

As he walked through the village, he saw Konohamaru performing his Harem Jutsu again in an attempt to bribe the salesman in the bookstore into letting him buy a pornographic comic book.

"Please, sir," the beautiful young lady said, looking at the salesman with puppy dog eyes, "I just want to improve my Jutsu. Is that so wrong?"

The salesman stared at her – excuse me: him – with a wide open mouth and eventually fell back with a nosebleed. Konohamaru gave a tiny, girly giggle and took the book.

He changed back as soon as he was outside and smirked. "That was just too easy," he mumbled in himself.

"Aren't you a little young for this kind of stuff?" Kakashi asked calmly. Konohamaru froze, then slowly turned around and saw Kakashi. He smiled nervously.

"It's just to improve my Harem Jutsu, Kakashi-sensei," he said. "I want it to become at least as good as Naruto-niichan's!"

Kakashi laughed. "So that's what's keeping you kids so busy these days, huh? You should be focusing on jutsu's that are actually useful in combat."

"I do, sensei," Konohamaru said. "Who knows? Maybe this jutsu can come in handy in combat! That is, if your opponent is someone like Ebisu-sensei."

Kakashi laughed again. He remembered Naruto calling Ebisu a closet pervert.

"Well, I guess I'll just cut you some slack this time," he sighed. "Just don't let this distract you too much from your training, ok?"

He walked away, but stopped right after passing Konohamaru. Without turning around, he said: "Unless you changed your mind about becoming the next Hokage after Naruto, of course."

"No way!" Konohamaru said.

"Good," Kakashi said as he continued walking.

Konohamaru watched him walking away as Ebisu appeared behind him. "So there you are," he said angrily. "Let's get back to training already! Your teammates and I are waiting for you!"

He saw that Konohamaru had something in his hand. "What's that?" Ebisu asked. "Another comic book?" He snatched it out of his hand and took a look while still speaking. "I swear, those things just poison your mi—" He saw what it really was. On the cover, a sexy woman in bikini was smiling at him, holding a very sexy pose.

Ebisu stared at it with his mouth wide open, and blood slowly dripping out of his nose.

Kakashi kept walking while reading one of his "Icha Icha" books, like he always did.

He looked up from it when he heard a noise coming from one of the stores.

"Naruto!" he heard a man yelling. "I'm not giving you anything for free, so cut that out! You're driving away my costumers!"

Naruto ran out of the store with a disappointed look on his face. "Ahw man," he mumbled.

"Yo, Naruto," Kakashi said. "What happened?"

"I don't have enough money to buy some cup ramen," he said. His stomach grumbled. "I just need a snack. And that old geezer who runs the shop won't give me any for free. Hell, not even for a discount! Even when I used my Harem Jutsu!"

Kakashi just laughed. "I just ran into Konohamaru using that jutsu, and now it's you!"

"Well, it's the most amazing jutsu ever, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto. "Except for my Rasen Shuuriken, that is."

"Well now it looks like it doesn't always work, huh?" Kakashi said.

Naruto's stomach was growling again. He looked exhausted. Then he looked at Kakashi. Kakashi could see in Naruto's eyes what he was thinking.

"And it's not going to work on me, either!" he said.

Naruto thought for a while. "Hey, hey!" he said, realizing something. He pointed at Kakashi, who was looking at him in surprise. "What?" Kakashi asked. A big grin appeared on Naruto's face.

"Kakashi-sensei, you've never actually seen my Harem Jutsu, have you?" he said.

Come to think of it: no, Kakashi had never seen that jutsu before. Sakura always jumped in when Naruto was about to perform that jutsu. And Kakashi was never around when Naruto did perform it.

"Uhh… no," Kakashi said, "but don't even think about it."

"PLEASE, Kakashi-sensei! I'm not asking for much; just please spare me some money!" Naruto practically begged him. His growling stomach finally did the trick.

Before he even put his wallet back in his pocket, Kakashi saw Naruto running out of the store already, with a cup of ramen in his hand. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said as he ran back home. Kakashi sighed and walked on.

"Harem Jutsu. Only Naruto can come up with such a ridiculous idea," Kakashi mumbled to himself, smiling underneath his mask. He couldn't help but thinking about how that would look. He quickly shook the thought off, realizing that was just a sick thought.

Just then, the girl he just imagined – only this girl was actually wearing clothes – ran right past him. He stood still and looked at her. A woman was following her.

"Come back here, Naruto!" she yelled angrily. "I'm not buying that old trick of yours anymore!"

Kakashi decided to follow them.

...

**Is this really Naruto? Please Review and fave if interested...**


	2. Was that really Naruto?

**The Harem Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.**

**Chapter 2: Was that really Naruto?**

...

"Come back here, Naruto!"the elderly woman yelled angrily. "I'm not buying that old trick of yours anymore!"

Kakashi decided to follow them.

"Just what are you talking about?!" the girl asked. "Who's Naruto?!"

"I'm not falling for it, Naruto!" the woman yelled. "You've used that jutsu so often to get into the ladies baths, I recognize you no matter how often you say I'm mistaken!"

Kakashi just felt a little ashamed for Naruto.

Wait…

Naruto just ran off home to eat. This couldn't be him. He'd never skip lunch.

Kakashi ran a little faster until he ran alongside the elderly woman.

"Excuse me," he said carefully, "but that is not Naruto."

"Yes he is!" the woman said. "He's using that perverted jutsu of his again! This time, he's not getting away with it!"

"No, see, I just saw Naruto a minute ago and he went home to eat," said Kakashi. "And I know Naruto. Trust me, that's not him."

All three of them slowed down and eventually stopped running.

"Are you sure?" the elderly lady asked while panting.

"Positive," Kakashi said. "This girl has a different chakra."

The girl looked at them, but didn't let her guard down. The woman looked at her. She made an apologizing bow. "I'm very sorry, dear," she said. "There's this guy in town who—"

"Ah, that's alright," she said with a nervous smile. "Just a little mistake. Happens to everyone."

The woman made another bow toward the girl and towards Kakashi, who both bowed back, and she went back.

Kakashi looked at the girl, who was a few metres away from him, and walked towards her.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Really, it's ok," she answered. As Kakashi approached, she suddenly became nervous, like she was afraid of him. She blushed, looked away and said: "Uhh, gotta go, bye!" And she quickly ran off.

Kakashi watched her run away, wondering if he did something wrong.

"Sakura-chan, are you there?" Naruto called at the door of Sakura's house. Nobody answered. Naruto gave a disappointed sigh. "We just got back and she's already working in the hospital again?" he mumbled.

"I'm right behind you, you idiot," Sakura said. Naruto turned around and saw Sakura with a huge bag of grocery.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "Wanna have a walk with me through the village?"

"I'm not going on a date with you," Sakura said.

"It's not a date," Naruto said quickly, "just a walk! That's all!"

Sakura put her grocery inside. "Alright," she said, "as long as you're not gonna pretend that we're on a date." She gave him a threatening look.

"Alright, alright," said Naruto with a nervous laugh and a blush on his cheeks.

It was only a matter of minutes before they ran into Sai, which was disappointing for Naruto since he wanted to spend some time alone with Sakura.

Sai told them he had read that the more time you spend with your friends, the closer you'll get to them, but when you hang around with them for too long, it could become a little tense. He didn't quite get that. And Naruto and Sakura couldn't really answer that question. Just take Naruto and Sakura for instance.

"The more time we spent together, the more annoying Naruto becomes," Sakura explained.

"Eh?!" Naruto said.

As they moved on, Sakura saw a pretty familiar face coming their way. She looked at her, then looked at Naruto, who was giving Sai some "tips" about girls. Then she recognized the girl, who was now just a few metres away.

"Hey!" she yelled at the girl, who froze. Then Sakura yelled at Naruto: "You idiot! Are you using that jutsu again?!" She punched him on the head again.

"Ow! What jutsu?" Naruto asked. Sakura pointed at the girl, who was still surprised by being yelled at for no reason. Naruto looked at the girl, and immediately recognized his Harem Jutsu!

He stared at her for a while, then screamed: "EH?! That's not me!"

"Is it one of your Kage Bunshin?" Sakura asked, still mad. But Naruto shook his head. He walked towards the girl and observed her. He crossed his arms and gave her a suspicious look.

"Nee-chan, who are you?" he asked. "You look exactly like my Harem Jutsu!"

"H-Harem Jutsu?!" the girl asked, looking totally confused. "Excuse me?"

Naruto made a seal. "Transform!" he said. He turned in the exact image of the girl in front of him, only naked. A few smoke clouds covered her private parts.

The girl stood there with her mouth and eyes wide open, turned red… and fainted.

Sakura punched Naruto again, making him turn back to normal. Then she grasped the collar of his jacket and jolted him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled, while Sai was trying to get the girl out of her stupor.

Right at that moment, Kakashi approached his teammates, being a little confused from seeing this scene.

"Uh, guys?" he asked carefully after seeing Sakura go mad on Naruto. She stopped, looked at Kakashi and dropped Naruto, who was all dizzy.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked. Just then, he saw the girl he just met sitting half against a wall, still in a stupor.

"Naruto's just being an IDIOT, again," Sakura said. She continued yelling at Naruto while Kakashi helped Sai waking that girl up.

"Come on," he said calmly, giving her a few gentle little slaps on the cheek.

She woke up. The first thing she saw was the masked guy who helped her just a moment ago.

"Come on, up you go," he said, slowly helping her up and supporting her as she stood. "You ok?"

It was like she just realized who was holding her. She pushed herself away from him and took a few steps back. "I-I'm fine!" she stuttered.

Kakashi took a better look at her. "Have we ever met?" he asked.

"Um, well, just a moment ago, you—"

"No, I mean… before that," Kakashi said. "You look kinda familiar."

The girl turned away, hiding her blushing face. "N-no, I don't think so," she said.

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura had stopped yelling at Naruto and they both looked eager to know her name.

The girl turned her head a little, but her hair covered half of her face, so that they could only see her nose and her mouth.

"My name?" she asked with a higher voice. "I'm… I'm… Michiko." Right after that, she started walking away. "A-anyway, I have to go now. Sorry."

She left Team Kakashi in surprise. Naruto crossed his arms and said: "Geez, what are the odds of that?"

Kakashi didn't remember anyone called Michiko, but she really reminded him of someone.

...

**End of chapter i Hope you liked it ;) please fave and review if interested.**


	3. Well, tough luck

**The Harem Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.**

**Chapter 3: Well, tough luck.**

**...**

In the evening, he saw her pass his apartment. She was holding something that looked like a map. Well, she did seem lost.

He went outside and walked towards her.

"Hi," he said. "Need help?"

Michiko looked up from her map and took a step back again. "N-no," she said. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you," Kakashi answered, "I live here. Are you lost?" He took a look at the map. "Need a place to stay tonight? 'Cause I know some—"

"No, please," Michiko said. "I know where to go." She took another two steps back.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kakashi asked. "Are you scared or something?"

Michiko looked at him. Tears were starting to appear. "Just… just leave me alone," she said with that same higher voice. "Please…"

She ran away. Kakashi had to know why she was acting like this and decided to follow her. This girl was obviously not a ninja, since Kakashi could chase her easily. In a flash, he stood in front of her and she bumped into him. When he saw her face looking up to his, when he could finally look into her eyes, he thought he recognized her. No, it couldn't be her…

"Mizuki?" he asked.

Michiko immediately took a few steps back. Kakashi just stood there. "It's you, isn't it?" he asked. Michiko didn't answer. Kakashi couldn't believe it. "You're alive?"

Finally, Michiko found her words. "I'm Michiko, not Mizuki," she said.

"You used to live here when you were little, didn't you?" Kakashi asked, ignoring what she just said.

"That's none of your business," Michiko said, getting nervous from Kakashi.

"You don't remember me?" Kakashi asked. "Well, not that that's surprising or anything. You were only four years old when you left."

Michiko was obviously losing her patience. Kakashi couldn't see her eyes, but he could see a tear running down her cheek. She was biting her lip and she was shaking a little.

"Just leave me alone already!" she yelled. Tears were now flowing from her eyes. Kakashi wanted to comfort her, but every step he made, she took a step back. "No! Stay back!" she screamed.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel hurt for his old friend to be scared of him like that.

"I'm Kakashi," he tried. "We used to play together—"

"I know who you are," Michiko yelled. "Just leave me alone!"

Kakashi looked a little shocked. When she saw him looking like that, Michiko gave a little gasp and ran off.

Kakashi wasn't going to let her go like this and chased her again. "Wait," he said. "So you are Mizuki, right?"

Michiko – no – Mizuki gave up and stopped running. She was panting. Her face was wet from all the tears and sweat. She turned around to face Kakashi again. She kept crying. "What do you want from me?" she asked while sobbing.

Kakashi slowly came closer. "Just talk," he said. "I thought you were…"

"You wish," she said with an angry tone.

"What?" Kakashi asked confused. But all Mizuki did was turn her head; refuse to look at him.

Kakashi took a better look at her. It was strange to see her again, after fifteen years.

"You've certainly grown," he said, finding himself staring at her breasts for a few seconds. He shook the image off and slowly took another step forward, making Mizuki look back at him.

With both sad and angry looking eyes, she said: "It's been fifteen years, Kakashi. Fifteen horrible years! And it's all your fault!" Now she was crying even harder. She quickly buried her face in her hands and got down on her knees.

"What… what are you talking about?" Kakashi asked, carefully getting down on his knees and giving Mizuki a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey…" he mumbled.

Mizuki pushed his hand away. "No! Back off!" she said.

"Mizuki, what happened to you?" Kakashi asked.

"Just drop the act already!" she said. "I know all about my parents… and about you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You wanted to get rid of me from the start! I was just a nuisance to everyone…"

"What?" Kakashi interrupted her. "Mizuki, that's not true!"

"And stop saying my name!" Mizuki yelled. "I changed it a long time ago!"

"Why?" Kakashi asked. He saw that Mizuki started to have an embittered look in her eyes. "Just what happened to you?" he asked.

"Too much happened to me!" she yelled. More tears were pouring out. Kakashi didn't know what to do with her like this. He wanted to comfort her, but she'd just refuse again.

She buried her face in her hands again while shaking her head. "No… no…" she mumbled inarticulately, "I didn't want this to happen…"

"Mizuki…" Kakashi mumbled. She must have had a really rough time.

They sat like that for a long time. They didn't know for how long. Then again, they didn't care about that.

When Mizuki finally stopped sobbing, Kakashi tried to get her to talk again. "What did they tell you?" he asked carefully.

Mizuki put her hands on her thighs, but she didn't look up. She stared at the ground.

...

**Yup, just when she's about to tell her story, I'm ending this chapter here XD**

**fave and review if interested. **


	4. Mizuki tells her story!

**The Harem Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.**

**Chapter 4: Mizuki tells her story!**

...

"I had been in the orphanage for over two weeks," she said. "Most of the other children from Konoha got picked up by their parents again. Some were told that their parents were dead. They were killed by the Kyuubi. Those children got adopted or got to live with relatives back in Konoha. I waited, and waited, but my parents never showed up."

"But didn't they tell you—" Kakashi wanted to ask, but Mizuki didn't listen to him and continued her story.

"I was being picked on by the other children. They said I should just give up hope already. One of the caretakers told me my parents were not coming back for me… They didn't want me back."

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Everyone said I should just agree with putting myself up for adoption. And the caretaker that told me the news said that he would like to adopt me."

Her hand was forming a fist. She bit her lip again. She tried not to cry again.

"I felt so alone and that man was the only one who seemed to care about me. But…"

She couldn't go on.

"He wanted to do something to you, didn't he?" Kakashi asked. Mizuki looked at him.

"I ran away," she said. "I changed my name, thinking that I could start over new. But it turned out that… wherever I went… there were always… always…" She turned her head again, trying to shake the thought off.

"Mizuki…" Kakashi mumbled again. "I had no idea—"

"No, you didn't, did you?" Mizuki said angrily. "You haven't even got a clue of what I've been through!"

Kakashi knew she was right.

He tried to hold her, but she resisted. "What are you doing?!" she said. "Don't touch me!"

"I'd never hurt you, Mizuki," Kakashi said calmly. "You need to calm down."

"Never hurt me?!" Mizuki repeated. "My life has just been one big hell! My memories of Konoha are the only good memories I have! The first four years of my life! I can't remember much, but they're the only memories that kept me going!"

She started to cry again. She looked down and let the tears drop on the ground.

Kakashi tried to hold her again, but Mizuki flinched. Kakashi decided not to try it again. She had obviously had bad experiences with men.

Kakashi thought about that day, fifteen years ago. Before that day, they were very close friends.

"Kakashi-niichan!" she called. She ran towards Kakashi, who was almost three times her size.

"Look, look!" she said. "I went to the park with mama and I got you this pretty flower!"

Fourteen year old Kakashi smiled at the mischievous little girl. "How sweet, Mizuki-chan," he said friendly. He took the flower and said: "I'll keep this safe," he said. He put the flower above her ear, in her hair. "Will you put it in a little glass of water, so it won't die?" he asked. "Then I'll be sure to take it home with me." Mizuki smiled.

The Fourth Hokage walked towards them and lifted the little girl up. "There's my big girl," he said. "Hey, Kakashi's training, so you shouldn't distract him too much, honey. Ok?"

"Ok," little Mizuki said. "Sorry, Kakashi-niichan."

"That's ok," Kakashi said. "I'll catch you later, ok?"

"Ok," Mizuki said with a big smile. Yondaime put her back down and she ran back home.

"It's still funny to see you being that little girl's best friend," Rin said with a big grin.

"She's just really looking up to you, Kakashi," Yondaime said.

"Literally," Rin added. Kakashi just smiled underneath his mask.

"Well, I'm glad you're being so nice to my daughter," Yondaime said.

"No problem at all," Kakashi said. "I love playing with her. Makes me feel like a big brother."

The three of them laughed before they continued their training.

Kakashi looked at the nineteen year old, who was crying and wouldn't accept his comforting hand. She didn't just change from the outside. She was broken, yet brave enough to move on.

"Mizuki," he whispered, "I've never stopped thinking about you. You, your parents, Rin, Obito… I think about all of you every day."

Mizuki looked at him with teary eyes. "But… you always said not to live in the past," she said.

"Yes, that's right," he said, "but that doesn't mean I should forget all of you." He took another good look at her. "Sometimes I was even imagining what you would look like by now if you were still alive," he said.

"Like that 'Harem Jutsu' the kid used this afternoon?" she asked suspiciously.

Kakashi looked at her in surprise, but then started to laugh a little. "To be honest, I've never even seen that jutsu," he said. He was thinking about how she said "the kid" without even knowing she was talking about her own younger brother.

"I don't see what's so funny, Kakashi," she said.

She also stopped calling him "Kakashi-niichan". That didn't surprise him much, though, after hearing her story… not to mention after not seeing her for fifteen years!

...

**Poor Mizuki. Well, now that we've digged in her memory a little, time to dig into Kakashi's!**

**fave and review if interested. **


	5. Lost

**The Harem Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.**

**Chapter 5: Lost.**

...

What seemed like a peaceful night, became the worst nightmare the Hidden Leaf Village couldn't even imagine!

"We have to send our children to the next town! All Genin and final students of the Ninja Academy should take them! Send all Chuunin and Jounin to the battlefield!"

Kakashi ran towards the Fourth. "So it's true," he said. "It is the Kyuubi. I'll collect as many Chuunin and Jounin as I can."

"Kakashi-niichan!" a crying Mizuki shouted. "Don't leave us!"

"I won't," Kakashi said. "I'll be back. Now you go along with the other children. We'll see each other again, real soon." He patted her head.

"I don't want to go," she said. Yondaime picked her up. "That's enough, honey," he said. "Go, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded, winked at Mizuki and took off.

"Mizuki," Yondaime said, putting his daughter back on the ground. "Listen to what Kakashi said and go with the other children and the Genin.

"I don't wanna go, papa!" Mizuki cried. "I want to stay with you and mama!"

Kushina was still in the hospital after giving birth to their son. Mizuki didn't know about it yet, because they wanted to surprise her by showing her new brother after she spent so much time talking to her mother's pregnant belly.

Before he went there, he had to get Mizuki out of here.

"Mizuki, be a big girl now and do as papa says, ok?" he said. "This is very important."

"I don't wanna go!" Mizuki said again.

"I know it's scary, honey, but you have to go," Yondaime said desperately. "It's only for a little while!"

Mizuki hesitated. Then she nodded and ran along with other young children, who were following a few Genin.

"Mizuki-chan," one of the Genin called, "stay close to us! You think you can keep up?"

"Yeah," Mizuki answered. The Genin nodded and continued her search for more children. The smallest children and the babies were being carried.

Before they were running towards the main exit of the village, Mizuki saw Kakashi running the other way. She took the opportunity to sneak away from the group of fleeing children and tried to catch up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-niichan!" she shouted. Kakashi looked back and saw Mizuki. He stopped and ran back towards her. "Go on ahead, I'll be right there!" he said to the other ninjas.

"Mizuki, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked, kneeling so that he would be on the same level as Mizuki. "You have to get out of here!"

"I don't want to go, Kakashi-niichan!" she said. She started to cry again. "I'm scared! Please don't make me go! Please!"

Kakashi sighed. He had to think of something.

"Alright then," he said.

"You promise?" Mizuki asked. "You promise not to make me go away?"

"… I promise I'll keep you safe," Kakashi answered. He picked her up and ran towards the main street. Mizuki held him tightly. She was glad she got to stay with him and her parents. She knew something terrible would happen if she went out there. She could feel it.

But what happened then was something she didn't expect to happen. Kakashi stopped and said to one of the Genin: "Please take her with you. Don't let her run by herself."

"What?!" Mizuki yelled. "But Kakashi—"

"This is for your own good," he said. "You can't stay here, it's too dangerous!"

"But you promised," she said with teary eyes.

"I promised to keep you safe," he answered, "and that's exactly what I'm doing."

Kakashi looked away and gave her to the Genin.

"Don't send me away," said Mizuki. Tears were pouring out.

Without looking, Kakashi said: "Go." The Genin nodded and took Mizuki with him.

Kakashi heard Mizuki calling him. "Kakashi-niichan! Help me! You promised! YOU PROMISED!" He felt like he had betrayed her.

"I'm sorry…"

"… Mizuki-chan."

"What?" Mizuki asked.

Kakashi opened his eye. It was the same crying face he was looking at, only fifteen years older. They were still the same bright blue eyes.

Kakashi finally stood up. He reached out to help Mizuki up. She ignored the hand and stood up by herself. She wiped her tears away.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am for what happened to you," Kakashi said.

Mizuki looked away again. "You have no idea…" she mumbled.

"I know," Kakashi said. "But I'm also glad that you're alive. Please understand why I had you taken away."

"I don't," Mizuki said. "If you did it for my own good, like you said, why didn't you come and bring me back home? Mom and Dad didn't want me back, and neither did you."

"Mizuki…" Kakashi tried, but she didn't listen.

"You sent me away so that I wouldn't be standing in your way," she said. She looked at Kakashi again. She was keeping her temper. "And when it was all over, you decided to let me stay in that orphanage, so that I'd be someone else's burden—"

"That's not true!" Kakashi said.

"Then why?!" Mizuki screamed.

"They told me you were dead!" Kakashi screamed, louder than he meant to.

But it seemed to go through for Mizuki. She stared at him with a confused look in her eyes.

Kakashi calmed down and started to talk normally again. People would think he was attacking a girl in the middle of the night. "One of the parents who returned with their kid told me the caretakers said that you were dead," he said. "They said you and some other children ran away and one of the caretakers found you, but…"

"But…?" Mizuki repeated.

Kakashi shook his head. "You don't wanna know," he said.

Mizuki took a few steps back and leaned against a wall. "So all this time…" she whispered. She slid down the wall and sat on the ground again. She grabbed her head.

Kakashi went to sit next to her. They both stared in front of them.

"I went to the orphanage after I heard that," Kakashi said. "I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find you. The caretakers said they knew it was hard for me to accept, but I should face it. I couldn't sense you, or even find any track of you. I told them I wanted to see where they found you. They showed me a place not too far from the orphanage. It was still covered with blood. Blood of you and three other children. That's what they told me."

He paused and looked at Mizuki. "I thought I had lost all of my friends after the attack of the Kyuubi," he said. "Now look at us."

Mizuki looked at him. Even though she couldn't actually see it, she could somehow see Kakashi smiling underneath his mask. It was just for a while. Then Kakashi asked: "So why did you come back?"

Mizuki looked in front of her again. "I… wanted to see my parents," she said. "I still love them, even though they didn't want me back…" Then she figured something out. She quickly looked at Kakashi again. "Could it be… was that a lie, too?" she asked.

Kakashi went to sit in front of her and looked straight into her eyes. "Mizuki," he said, "you meant the world to your parents. They loved you 'till the end."

Mizuki didn't say anything. She felt horrible. It was all a lie. And she believed it, too.

"I want to see them," she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna meet them tomorrow… and apologise for being such a fool for doubting their love for me."

Kakashi hated to break the news to her. She was already so upset. But he couldn't give her any false hope.

He stood up and reached his hand out to Mizuki again. "Come on," he said. "There's something I need to show you." She didn't quite understand, but took his hand and stood up.

...

**Ok, so it was not the crime of the century, but hey: this is the memory of a toddler! So how is Kakashi going to tell Mizuki her parents are dead? Find out in the next chapter ^^**

**fave and review if interested. **


	6. She doesn't even know

The Harem Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.

Chapter 6: She doesn't even know that her parents are dead.

...

They walked without saying a word. Mizuki had many thoughts going through her head. She had misjudged her own parents and her friend, who had always felt like a big brother to her. At the same time, she was wondering what was so important that Kakashi wanted to show her in the middle of the night. Couldn't it wait until tomorrow? She thought they'd both need some time to think about all the things that happened today.

They approached a big memorial stone. Kakashi stopped in front of it. Mizuki stood beside him and looked at the stone. Countless names were carved in it. She looked at Kakashi.

"Why do you want me to see this?" she asked.

"You see the names carved in here?" Kakashi asked without looking up.

"Yes, but…" Mizuki said. Kakashi pointed at one of the names and said: "I think you should see this." He took a few steps back so that Mizuki could read it.

"Namikaze… Minato," she read.

"The people whose names are carved in this stone were all heroes, killed in action," Kakashi said. "I'm sorry, Mizuki."

It was not like Mizuki wasn't prepared for this. The saw the face of Godaime next to her father's when she entered the village. She just hoped he would still be alive.

She tried not to cry. "A-and… my mother?" she stuttered. Kakashi didn't answer. Mizuki turned around. "Kakashi?" she asked. Kakashi closed his eye and shook his head.

"Even my mother…" she whispered. She couldn't stop it anymore and cried again. Kakashi hesitated, but then carefully laid his hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch again. He slowly put his other hand on the back of her head and gently pushed her head against his chest. Mizuki first tried to push herself away from him, but then gave up and cried against his shoulder.

They stood like that for a long time. After a while, when Mizuki had stopped crying, Kakashi took a look at her face. She was sleeping. She cried herself to sleep. Just like she did when she was sad when she was little.

It was late. Kakashi decided to carry her home, lay her in his own bed and sleep on a mattress himself.

When Mizuki woke up the next morning, she had no idea where she was… or that she fell asleep! She quickly sat up and looked around. She didn't recognize this place.

She thought about last night. Her parents… She came back to see them, but they were dead. Thinking about it made Mizuki feel sick. She was too late to apologise… and what's worse: she would never see them again.

At that moment, Kakashi entered the room and saw Mizuki. "Oh, you're awake," he said. Mizuki looked at him. She had tears in her eyes again. Kakashi didn't blame her. He went to sit on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

"You had a rough time last night," he said. Mizuki was looking awfully pale. He laid his hand on her forehead. It made her blush a little. "Seems like you have a bit of a fever," he said. "You should stay in bed for a while."

Mizuki nodded and lied back down. Tears were rolling off her cheeks. Kakashi wished there was something he could do for her. He couldn't leave her like this.

"You know," he said, "your parents always said that you were the best thing that ever came into their lives. And I could see that. I've never seen Minato-sensei any happier than when he was carrying you, or playing with you. And your mother loved taking you to the park. She kept saying how proud she was of you, over and over again—"

"Enough," Mizuki whispered. "Please…" She closed her eyes, so that more tears came out.

Kakashi didn't say anything anymore. He kept looking at Mizuki.

"Please, go on and do what you have to do," she said without looking at him. "I'll be fine. Besides, I need some time alone." Now she looked at him. "Please don't take me wrong."

"No, I understand," Kakashi said. He stood up. "But I'll just leave you something to eat here before I go."

Mizuki smiled between her tears. "Thank you," she whispered.

Kakashi had to report this to Godaime. She had to know that Naruto's sister was still alive.

He knocked on the door of her office. "Come in," he heard Godaime say. He stepped into her office.

"Kakashi," Godaime said. "What's the matter?"

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said, "I have something very important to tell to you about."

"Well, what is it?" Tsunade asked impatiently.

"It's about Naruto," Kakashi said. "Or actually… his sister. She's alive. She arrived here yesterday."

Tsunade looked a little shocked. "Yondaime's daughter? Mizuki?" she asked. Kakashi nodded. Tsunade's hand slowly formed a fist. She slammed on the table. "How come I don't know that she's here?!" she shouted at Shizune. Shizune took a step back. "I-I-I don't know," she stuttered with a nervous smile on her face. "The only person who entered Konoha yesterday was someone named Michiko, but…"

"That's Mizuki," Kakashi said calmly. "She changed her name."

Tsunade gave Shizune a foul look, making her flinch. Then Tsunade looked back at Kakashi.

"Where is she now?" she asked.

"At my place," Kakashi answered. "She's sick. She didn't know her parents were..." He stopped. He had said enough.

Tsunade gave a big sigh. "Tell me," she said calmly, "how did you find her?"

Kakashi told her the whole story about last night.

Later that day, when he came home, Kakashi saw that his bed was empty. He looked around. "Mizuki?" No reply. She couldn't be running away while she was sick, could she? Kakashi went to look for her.

It was raining. He had to find her soon.

...

**Well there's an evening you don't have every day XD read the next chapter to find out what happens! ;) Please Review and fave if interested...**


	7. Where's Mizuki?

**The Harem Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.**

**Chapter 7: Where's Mizuki?**

...

He knew it. He found her standing in front of the memorial stone he showed her last night. He slowly walked towards her, until he was about two metres behind her. Mizuki didn't look behind her.

"Rin-chan, too," she said. She looked at Rin's name carved in the stone. Kakashi took a few more steps and laid his hand on her shoulder. It scared Mizuki: she quickly turned around and took a step back when she saw Kakashi was right in front of her. Kakashi was a little surprised by that.

"It's ok," he said. "It's just me." Mizuki didn't say anything. Kakashi felt sorry for the fact that she didn't trust him. "Let's go back," he said. "You're not supposed to be outside in the first place—"

"I'm fine," Mizuki said. She just didn't want to go back to Kakashi's apartment. She didn't feel comfortable there.

It was like Kakashi could read her mind. "Then let's go find some shelter over there," he said.

They sat underneath a big tree when it started to rain more and more. They could still see the memorial stone. They stared at it for a long time.

Mizuki was shaking. She was completely wet. Kakashi looked at her. He took off his vest. When Mizuki saw that, she nervously asked: "W-what are you doing?" Kakashi took off his sweater. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt underneath it. His mask was apparently attached to this shirt.

"Ka… Kakashi?" Mizuki asked with a nervous smile.

Kakashi gave his sweater to Mizuki. "Take this," he said friendly. "You'll catch a cold."

Mizuki looked at him like she didn't understand. Slowly and carefully, she took the sweater. She kept watching him as she wrapped it around her. She immediately felt a lot warmer. "Thank you," she said. "But what about—"

"I'm fine," Kakashi said, smiling underneath his mask. "Don't get sick again, OK?"

Mizuki blushed and smiled a little. This was new for her. Until now, she had lived a lonely and miserable life. Kakashi had just met her after 15 years. She was mad at him, and still he was so kind to her.

Kindness. Friendliness. She hadn't experienced those things for a very long time. Why was he so kind to her? She didn't deserve it.

Kakashi's voice woke Mizuki from her thoughts.

"Remember what you used to call me?" Kakashi asked. Mizuki remembered indeed.

"Kakashi… niichan," she said. Kakashi laughed. "You really did think of me as your big brother," he said. "That's what your father always told me. And to be honest, being a big brother felt great," he added with another smile underneath his mask.

Mizuki smiled too. Kakashi was probably telling her this to comfort her; to tell her she didn't have to be scared of him.

"I've missed those times," she said. "They're the only good memories I have."

Suddenly, she seemed to remember something else. But before she had the chance to ask Kakashi something, he said: "I'm sorry that things turned out so awful for you."

"It's not your fault," Mizuki answered, "even though I thought it was. I should be the one apologizing to you." Kakashi shook his head. "They lied to both of us," he said.

They were quiet for a while. They were both staring at the memorial stone again.

Mizuki hesitated. Should she ask him or not? Did she even want to know the answer?

"Can… can I ask you something?" she asked before she knew it. Now she couldn't go back.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, looking at her again. She didn't look back at him.

"I just remembered… well…" she tried, but she couldn't help but feel like she didn't want to know the answer.

"What?" Kakashi asked, but he thought he already knew what she was going to ask. She just needed to finish the question, he decided. She had to want to know, before he could tell her.

"Well…" Mizuki tried again. "My… my mother… I remember her… being pregnant."

He knew it. He kept quiet for a few seconds before he said: "Yes. She was."

Now Mizuki looked at him again. "Then… what about…" she asked. She didn't finish the question.

Kakashi was actually hoping she would ask that question later. He had to figure out how to tell Naruto, too.

The rain had stopped. Kakashi stood up.

"Kakashi?" Mizuki asked, still waiting for an answer.

"I hate to say this, but…" Kakashi started. Mizuki got a bad feeling. Then Kakashi finished his sentence: "I owe you the answer to that one."

"What?!" Mizuki asked. Kakashi turned around and started to walk away. Mizuki stood up, wondering why he didn't just tell her.

"Why?!" she yelled. Kakashi didn't answer and just kept walking. She went after him. "Kakashi!" He still didn't answer. Mizuki stopped.

"If the baby is dead, just say so!" she yelled. Kakashi stopped and turned around. Mizuki took his sweater off her shoulders, walked towards Kakashi and gave it back to him. "It's dead, isn't it?" she asked calmly.

"It's a long story," Kakashi said. "There's something I need to do first."

"But…"

"Did you find a place to live in here?" he asked.

Mizuki couldn't believe it. Why was he acting like this, all of a sudden?

"Why are you changing the subject?" she asked.

"Did you?" Kakashi repeated.

It was no use. Mizuki gave up. "I'm staying at a hotel," she said. "Until I find an apartment."

"So you're staying here?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Mizuki said. "This is the only place I've ever felt safe."

Kakashi was glad Mizuki was going to stay here. He had lost everyone from his past, and got one of them back.

"Then I suggest you go to the Hokage," he said. Mizuki nodded.

"Well then, I'm off," Kakashi said. "See you later."

"But what about—"

POOF!

Kakashi had already disappeared, and left Mizuki with that one question: was her brother or sister dead or not? And why wouldn't he just tell her?

...

**You can't really blame Kakashi. He's just doing what he thinks is best. In this case: make Naruto and Mizuki meet again. All about it in the next chapter!**

**Please Review and fave if interested...**


	8. Mizuki is going to the Hokage

**The Harem Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series.**

**Chapter 8:Mizuki is going to the Hokage.**

* * *

Going to the Hogake's office was tough for Mizuki. It used to be her father's office. She couldn't remember having been there when she was little, but the idea of her father sitting in that office made her a little sad.

She knocked and immediately heard someone from inside say: "Come in."

After opening the door, Mizuki found a middle-aged woman with light blonde hair sitting behind the big desk, and a younger woman with dark, short hair and a little pig in her arms standing next to the desk.

"E-excuse me," Mizuki stuttered while entering the room. She was about to face the Godaime Hokage: her father's successor.

"And who might you be?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm… I'm… Michiko," Mizuki stuttered. She had a shy little blush on her cheeks. She bowed and said: "Pleased to meet you, Hokage-sama."

"Michiko?" Tsunade asked. So that was Mizuki. Tsunade wondered why she gave her a false name. "Where are you from… Michiko?" she asked.

"I… err…" Mizuki stuttered. "I'm not exactly from anywhere. I've travelled all my life so far."

"But you must have started somewhere," Tsunade said stubbornly.

"Yes, but I… can't remember," Mizuki lied.

"I see," Tsunade said. She was silent for a few seconds and observed her. She did have some resemblance of Minato and Kushina.

"So, why are you here?" she asked.

"I just wondered if I could find a place to live here," Mizuki answered.

"You want to live here?" Tsunade repeated. "After years of travelling? And why Konoha?"

"I… I…" Mizuki stuttered again, but Tsunade stood up.

"Listen," she said calmly, "I can't help you if you lie to me."

"What do you—"

"If you can't even tell me your real name, how do you suppose I can help you settle in here… Uzumaki Mizuki?" Tsunade added.

Mizuki took a step back. "How… how did you know?" she asked, feeling guilty about lying.

"Kakashi told me everything," Tsunade answered. "What I don't get is why you're lying."

"I'm sorry," Mizuki said. "I changed my name a long time ago. I came back to see my parents again, but…" She couldn't go on, or she'd cry again.

Tsunade seemed to understand. "Very well then," she said. "I'll have someone to arrange an apartment for you. You'll have one by tonight."

"Thank you," Mizuki said.

Meanwhile, Kakashi went to search for Naruto. He had to set things right before he and Mizuki could meet.

As he expected, he found him in the field near the village, training with Yamato to perfect his Rasen Shuuriken technique.

He went to stand next to Yamato, who was watching over Naruto so that the Kyuubi cloak wouldn't come out again.

"Kakashi-senpai," Yamato said. He stood up. "Naruto! Let's take a break!"

"Ahh, but I can go on!" Naruto said. Just then he saw Kakashi. He sighed and walked towards them.

"Kakashi-sensei," he said. "What's up?"

"Naruto," Kakashi said. "I need to ask you something."

"What?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Could you come over to my place around 8 o'clock?" Kakashi asked.

"Your place? What for?" Naruto asked. But before Kakashi could even answer, Naruto already had a sick idea. He remembered Kakashi saying "I think I'm starting to like you" the other day. He quickly took a few steps back. "You don't mean…"

"What?" Kakashi asked confused. "Ah, never mind. I need to tell you something very important."

"About what?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "If it's that important, why don't you just tell me right now?"

"Because now is not the right time," Kakashi answered, making Yamato feel uncomfortable.

"Not because of you," Kakashi said to Yamato. "Ah," Yamato said with an insecure smile.

"It's about your parents, Naruto," Kakashi said.

Naruto wasn't expecting that. He kept quiet.

"There's something you need to know about them," Kakashi said. With that, he disappeared again. Yamato looked at Naruto, who seemed to be lost in thoughts.

What could Kakashi want to tell him about his parents? And why now?

"Well, let's call it a day," Yamato said. "You've trained enough for one day."

Naruto didn't move. Yamato decided to leave him alone with his thoughts for now.

* * *

...

**What's Kakashi up to? How is he going to tell Naruto?**

**Please Review and fave if interested...**


	9. Naruto and Mizuki finally meet!

**The Harem Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series.**

**Chapter 9:Naruto and Mizuki finally meet!**

...

In the evening, Mizuki had already moved her stuff into her new apartment. She went out for a walk, hoping to meet Kakashi along the way.

Naruto knocked on Kakashi's front door. Kakashi put "Icha Icha Tactics" away and opened the door.

"8 already?" Kakashi asked.

"Not all people like to be late, y'know," Naruto said. Kakashi laughed. He took his keys and locked the door. They went on their way through the village. Kakashi was just hoping that Mizuki would be around somewhere.

"So, sensei," Naruto asked, "what did you want to tell me about my parents?"

"Listen carefully, Naruto," Kakashi said. "What I'm about to tell you isn't easy to understand. But I'll try and tell you anyway."

"Umm… ok," Naruto mumbled.

But before Kakashi had the chance of telling Naruto anything, he saw Mizuki walking their way.

"Hm, let's see," she said to herself. "It was somewhere around here…" Then she saw Kakashi and Naruto.

"Kakashi?" she asked. "Didn't know you already had plans for tonight. I was on my way to your house."

"Ah, I see," Kakashi said. "Well, you came just in time." Actually, she came a little early, but that was not really a problem.

"On time? Hey, you're that nee-chan from yesterday!" Naruto said.

Kakashi felt a little strange after hearing Naruto calling Mizuki "nee-chan" while not knowing she actually was his sister.

"Oh… right…" Mizuki said with a frown and a blush.

Naruto was scratching the back of his head and forced a smile while he said: "Heh heh, sorry about yesterday. Guess I scared ya a little."

Mizuki forced a smile too and said: "A little. Right."

Kakashi looked at both of them standing like that. They really were siblings.

"But seriously," Naruto said, "You look exactly like my Harem Jutsu. Guess I'll have to change it again…"

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "don't say things like that…"

"Harem Jutsu?" Mizuki asked, trying to keep her temper.

"Err, Naruto didn't mean it like that," Kakashi said while making soothing gestures.

"Yes… right…" Mizuki said. She was still trying to keep her temper. "Well… Naruto, was it? Nice… to meet you," she forced herself to say.

"Nice to meet you too, uhh…" Naruto said. He couldn't remember her name. "Sorry, what's your name again?"

"It's… Michiko," Mizuki said. Kakashi was giving her a disapproving look.

"So," he said. "Did you go to the Hokage?"

Mizuki nodded.

"Eh? What did you need from Tsunade-obaachan?" Naruto asked.

"I've already got a new apartment," Mizuki said to Kakashi, ignoring Naruto.

"Ah, that's great," Kakashi said.

Mizuki suddenly looked a little sad. "But it was a little strange, though," she said. "Stepping into that office." She turned around and looked at the mountain in which the heads of all the Hokages were sculptured. "Just like it's strange to see a fifth head on that mountain."

Kakashi understood what she meant, unlike Naruto.

"Huh? You've been here before, nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"If you don't mind, my name is Michiko," Mizuki said while clamming her teeth. "And yes, I used to live here."

She was staring at her father's face on the mountain. She looked like she was about to cry again. Kakashi laid his hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mizuki said. "I'm fine."

Naruto joined them. He looked at Yondaime's face. "One day, I'm gonna surpass him," he said. Mizuki looked at him in surprise.

"I'm gonna surpass the Fourth… and become Hokage myself," he said with a big grin.

Mizuki stared at him for a while. Was this kid for real, she thought. She looked at her feet. This kid didn't know what he was talking about.

"You? Become Hokage?" she asked. "And how are you gonna do that? With that Harem Jutsu of yours?" She was losing her temper.

"Ha?" Naruto asked.

Now Mizuki gave him an angry look. "You think becoming Hokage is something anyone can do?!" she yelled. People were looking at them.

"Uhh, guys…" Kakashi said. "Please calm down…"

"I'm not just anyone!" Naruto yelled back. "I'm gonna become the next Hokage!"

"You really think an idiot like you can become Hokage?!" Mizuki yelled. "In order to become Hokage, you need to be extremely skilled, strong and intelligent! An idiot like you can't possibly be able to protect the village!"

"What do you know?! You don't even know me at all!"

Kakashi went to stand between them. "Come on," he said, "knock it off. People are watching."

Naruto didn't care, but Mizuki looked around. She calmed down.

"Fine," she said. "I'm outta here." She turned around and angrily walked away.

"Just remember this, nee-chan!" Naruto yelled at her. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I will become Hokage! Don't you forget it!"

Mizuki stopped. Did he say… Uzumaki? No, that couldn't be. Stubborn as she was, she walked away.

"Mizuki!" Kakashi said, but she didn't listen to him.

"Mizuki?" Naruto asked. "Thought her name was Michiko."

That was not so smooth, indeed. But he could as well admit it now. "No, it's Mizuki," he said.

Everything got out of hand. Now what was he going to do?

"But anyway, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, "are you going to tell me what you wanted to say about my parents?"

Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I owe you that one. I have to go and look for Mizuki. I'll tell you tomorrow."

And with that, he took off.

"Huh? HEY!" Naruto yelled.

It didn't take long before Kakashi found her. She was standing against a wall around the corner.

Kakashi stood in front of her. "Hey," he said calmly. "Come on. We need to talk."

"Did he really say… Uzumaki… Naruto?" Mizuki asked.

Kakashi looked into her eyes, and nodded. Mizuki sighed deeply and walked away without looking at him. Kakashi didn't move for a while, but then he went after her.

"Mizuki, I'm sorry," he said. "I meant to tell the two of you tonight…"

Mizuki stopped and looked at him. "Why?" she asked angrily. "Why didn't you just tell me when I asked you…?"

Kakashi sighed. "I wanted you two to meet first," he said. "He didn't leave a very good first impression yesterday and I wanted to fix that."

"Kakashi, I have a brother!" Mizuki yelled. It was like now it came through to her. "I have a brother…" she said. Suddenly, tears poured out. But she wasn't crying. She was smiling.

"I have a brother," she repeated again. It felt so great to say that. She couldn't remember being so happy before.

Kakashi just looked at her. He was glad to see her so happy, even though he messed things up back there.

She was going to go back to Naruto, but Kakashi grabbed her wrist. Mizuki looked at him. Her smile faded.

"What is it?" she asked. "Let go, I want to tell him."

"Maybe it's best if I talk to him first," Kakashi said. "Well, at least a part of it. You'd better not face him after fighting with him. That's just how Naruto is."

Mizuki thought about it. Naruto was right: she didn't know anything about him. She was just mad at him for yesterday.

"But I need to talk to you, first," Kakashi said. "Come with me." He let go of her wrist and walked the other way. Mizuki followed him.

...

**Kakashi and Mizuki are going to have another talk. Kakashi makes a decision. Wanna know what it is? Just wait for the next chapter and find out! ^^**

**Please Review and fave if interested...**


	10. Kakashi makes a decision

**The Harem Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series.**

**Chapter 10:Kakashi makes a decision.**

* * *

They were walking in an abandoned alley. It took a while before Kakashi finally said something.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Hm?" Mizuki said.

"Why were you so mad at Naruto back there?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh… well… because of yesterday," Mizuki answered.

"Did he use that Jutsu?" Kakashi asked. Mizuki nodded.

"I know he shouldn't have done that," Kakashi said, "but it seems like it's offended you more than you show."

Mizuki looked down. She stopped walking. Kakashi stopped and looked at her. She had a blank look in her eyes.

"Wherever I go…" Mizuki said with a low voice. "Every time men see me, they can only see me as some kind of sex object…"

The expression on her face was completely different. Embittered. Angry. But at the same time: indifferent. The look in her eyes just wasn't normal.

"Mizuki…" Kakashi said carefully.

"Like I'm only here for their entertainment," Mizuki continued. "It's the first thing men think of when they look at me…"

"That's not true," Kakashi said. "Snap out of it, Mizuki."

"Look at me!" Mizuki suddenly yelled. "Is this what you want, too?!"

"No, of course not," Kakashi said, trying to calm her down. "I'd never do anything like that to you."

"Lies!" Mizuki screamed. "That's exactly what everyone I ever trusted said!"

"Calm down," Kakashi said. He laid his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down. But before he had the chance of saying anything, Mizuki yelled: "No! Let me go! Let g—"

Kakashi put his hand on her mouth. He didn't want people to hear her and think wrong of this situation.

"Mizuki!" he said. "You're not being yourself! You need to calm down!"

Mizuki was panting and sweating. She was living in a bad memory.

Suddenly the look in her eyes changed again. When she looked at Kakashi, who still had his hand on her mouth, she tried to push herself away from him.

Kakashi slowly removed his hand from her mouth. Mizuki was still panting, but she was calming down. Kakashi let go of her shoulder.

"I… I…" Mizuki stuttered. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok," Kakashi said.

"No, it's not ok," Mizuki said. She took a few steps back. "I… I should go," she said.

"Wait," Kakashi said. "You need help."

"He-help?" Mizuki stuttered. "You don't mean…"

"You need to learn to defend yourself," Kakashi said.

"Eh?" Mizuki asked.

"Don't take me wrong, but…" He scratched the back of his hand. "Well, you're quite an easy target," he said casually.

Mizuki blushed. She couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.

"You know," Kakashi said, "it seems like I won't be going on any more missions this week. I'll teach you some self defence."

"Self defence?" Mizuki repeated. Kakashi smiled and nodded. "I'll train you," he said.

Mizuki was not quite sure if she should be glad. She put up a fake smile and said: "Alright then. Thank you."

Before they parted ways, Mizuki asked: "Oh, Kakashi, what about…"

"Naruto?" Kakashi finished the question. "That's all up to you. Now that you know, it's better if you tell him. But I need to make things right first. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"That won't be necessary," Mizuki said.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked.

"I wanna see if I can become friends with him before I tell him," Mizuki said with a smile. "Kind of what you just tried to do."

Kakashi thought about it for a second. Then he laughed. "Alright then," he said. "If that's what you want." Mizuki nodded. "Thank you," she said.

They smiled at each other (even though Mizuki couldn't see Kakashi's smile, she knew he did) before taking off. Tomorrow was going to be the first day of their training.

The next morning, Naruto stopped by at Kakashi's house.

"Just what the hell was that all about yesterday?!" he yelled at him. Kakashi apologized to him.

"Something came up," he said. "It didn't go as I expected…"

"You just ran off! What did you want to tell me about my parents?!" Naruto yelled. "And what did that nee-chan have to do with it?!"

Then Kakashi thought of something.

"Mizuki…" he said. "She… she knew your parents better than I did."

Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Wha…?" he said.

"She could tell you what your parents were like," Kakashi said. "She knows better than I do."

"Eh?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "But, but, Kakashi-sensei, she's a lot younger than you. So how could she have known them better than you did?"

"Well, uhh…" Kakashi said. He had to think of something. "She used to spend… a lot of time with them when she was little," he said. At least it wasn't a lie.

Naruto crossed his arms and thought about it.

"Alright," he said. "But… nee-chan's mad at me for some reason. How can I get her to talk?"

"Well, you're not," Kakashi said. "I'm going to train her today."

"Train her?" Naruto repeated.

"Self defence," Kakashi said. "But perhaps you could… 'conveniently' drop by after your own training. Or when you're taking a break. Then I'll get her to talk."

Naruto thought about it for a while, then smiled. "Alright," he said.

After Naruto had left, Kakashi went to see Mizuki in the fields outside of the village, who had been waiting there for over an hour.

"You're late," she said.

"Ah sorry," Kakashi said. "An old lady needed some help with her groceries, so…"

"Ahw, that's sweet of you to help her," Mizuki said with a smile.

"Ah, really?" Kakashi asked. He couldn't believe she fell for it.

"No," Mizuki said. "I can tell when people lie, Kakashi. Besides, that was just the oldest excuse in the book."

Kakashi stared at her in surprise. Then he coughed and said: "Right… anyway, let's start your training."

"So… what exactly do I need to defend myself against?" Mizuki asked. She was just making sure Kakashi knew what he was doing.

"I think you already know," Kakashi said. "After all that's happened to you… And from yesterday, I can tell – forgive me for saying this – you're defenceless against men."

Mizuki blushed and looked at her feet.

"You just panicked yesterday," Kakashi continued, "and I can't blame you for that. But you couldn't even get yourself away from me, even though I wasn't even trying to do anything to you."

Mizuki felt guilty and embarrassed about what she said yesterday.

"That's why I want to train you a little," Kakashi said. "So that you'll never have to go through things like that again."

"I don't know if I can," Mizuki sighed.

"I do," Kakashi said. "You can do it. I won't stop until you can defend yourself properly. If you say yes, that is. Do you want to go through with this?"

Mizuki looked up at him. "Yes," she said. "I'll try my best."

"Good," Kakashi said. "Well then, let's start."

* * *

...

**New training's starting. if you want more you know what to do ;)**

**Please Review and fave if interested...**


	11. Training

**The Harem Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.**

**Chapter 11: Training. **

* * *

**...**

Sakura and Sai came to bring Naruto some of Sakura's new, improved soldier pills. They should be tasting better now.

Naruto's Rasen Shuuriken was getting better and better. It was only a matter of time before he could be able to throw it, in stead of running towards his target.

Suddenly, one of the Shadow Clones was starting to form the Kyuubi cloak again. All of the other clones quickly disappeared.

"Yamato-taichou!" the real Naruto yelled.

"I'm on it!" Yamato said. He used his Mokuton Jutsu. Luckily, only one tail had appeared and he could stop it in time.

Naruto was panting. When the Clone disappeared, Naruto sighed in relief. Yamato was standing next to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Naruto nodded. His hand formed a fist.

"Damn it," he mumbled. "It happened again."

"You're not concentrating on controlling the Kyuubi's chakra," Yamato said. "Perhaps you should rest for a day. You've been training and been going on missions every day."

"No," Naruto said. "I have to keep training. I have to get stronger…"

"You have to know when to stop," Yamato said. "It's only for half a day. Wearing yourself out isn't gonna get you anywhere."

Naruto looked away. He slowly stopped panting.

"You know," he suddenly said, "I've never known the first thing about my parents. No one has ever talked to me about them."

"Your parents?" Yamato repeated. "I see. So that's what's bothering you."

"There's this girl who knew them," Naruto said. "Kakashi-sensei said she could tell me what my parents were like."

"I see," Yamato said again. "Then I suggest you go to her and ask about them. That way, you'll have less worries on your mind and we can continue our training."

Yamato was right. Naruto stood up and nodded at him. Yamato smiled. "Alright," he said. "See you tomorrow."

And they both took off.

"Where are they going?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Sai answered.

"The training couldn't possibly be over already?" Sakura asked. "It's only noon."

"Maybe they're taking a break," Sai said. He stretched out, turned around and said: "Well, I'm off too, then. You coming?"

Sakura kept looking at the training field until both Naruto and Yamato were out of sight. Then she followed Sai. She thought about Naruto. He was acting a little unusual yesterday and this morning. Like he had a lot on his mind, which wasn't like Naruto at all.

But he did have a lot on his mind. Naruto was thinking about what his parents would have been like. He felt stupid, because he had never asked Kakashi about them. It was strange to ask someone he barely even knew, to tell him about them. Then again, he really wanted to know.

His stomach was growling. Naruto stood still.

"So hungry…" he mumbled. His stomach growled again. "Ahhh," he mumbled. "Maybe I should eat first. Kakashi-sensei's not expecting me yet, anyway." He decided to go eat some ramen first, and then immediately look for Kakashi and Mizuki.

* * *

...

**Next chapter's going to be very long, so prepare yourself =P Please Review and fave if interested...**


	12. Mizuki's self defence training

**The Harem Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.**

**Chapter 12: Mizuki's self defence training **

* * *

**...**

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Mizuki continued their training. Kakashi was explaining what Mizuki was supposed to do.

"So you have to find a way to keep me away from you," he said. "Give me an example of how you would do that."

He walked towards her. Mizuki didn't really know what to do. She just took a step back every time Kakashi took a step forward.

Suddenly, Kakashi disappeared. Mizuki stopped moving. "Kakashi?" she asked carefully.

"Behind you," Kakashi whispered. Mizuki turned around and her face turned red when she saw Kakashi standing right behind her. She quickly turned around, took a few steps back and fell down.

"What are you doing?!" she asked. "You scared me!"

"Is that how you act when someone's sneaking up to you?" Kakashi asked strictly.

"I…" Mizuki said. She sighed. "I'm too scared to do anything."

Kakashi came and sat next to Mizuki.

"I can't say I don't understand that," he said, "but if you want me to help you, you need to co-operate. And I can't always be there to protect you."

"I'm sorry," Mizuki said.

"For what?" Kakashi asked.

"For being a burden to you—"

"You're not a burden," Kakashi said. "Stop saying that." He stood up. "Now come on and get up. We have a lot of work to do."

He reached out to help her get up. She took his hand and got up. But Kakashi didn't let go of her hand. He stared at her.

Mizuki blushed a little, feeling awkward. "Umm… Kakashi?" she asked. "Can I have my hand back?"

"Try and get it back," Kakashi said. "Come on, free yourself."

Mizuki looked at him. Then she looked at his hand, holding hers extra tightly now.

She gave it a try. She pulled as hard as she could, but she couldn't move Kakashi's hand or arm for the least bit. Even with sudden movements, she couldn't do it. Then she tried to get his hand off with her other hand, also with no success.

Kakashi started to laugh as she tried to free herself.

Mizuki gave up and sighed. "It's not funny," she said embarrassed. "You're a Jounin. I'm not even a ninja! How am I supposed to…"

Kakashi stopped laughing and looked at her with that friendly looking eye.

"Look at my hand," he said. "A hand has five fingers. Do you know which one is the weakest in this situation?"

Mizuki thought for a while.

"It's the thumb," Kakashi said. "I've got the upper side of your hand with four fingers, while I've got the down side with only my thumb. Still, you're trying to get your hand back by pulling it towards yourself."

Mizuki looked at their hands. She saw it.

"Now," Kakashi said, "what are you gonna do?"

Mizuki grabbed her own hand with the other and pulled it downwards, making Kakashi let go of her.

"Look, you did it," he said. Mizuki looked at her freed hand and smiled.

"But remember," Kakashi said, "this is not just about getting your hand back. With this, I'm also telling you that whenever you're in a pinch, it's not always hopeless. No matter how bad things may look, there's always a weak point. Therefore, there's always a way out."

Mizuki looked at him. He had always been a wise kid. She could remember that.

She smiled. "You haven't changed a bit," she said. "You used to give me advices like that when I was little."

"I did?" Kakashi asked.

"You can't remember?" Mizuki asked. Kakashi saw the disappointed look in her eyes.

"I remember," Kakashi said. "It's part of being a big brother, right?" he added with a smile.

Mizuki smiled for a moment.

"Do you… still see me as a little sister?" she asked. Kakashi stopped smiling. He didn't know what to answer.

"It's been so long," Mizuki continued, "and for 15 years, I've felt abandoned by you. I've lost you as a brother. But… Do you see me as a little sister or as a friend?"

Kakashi didn't answer. Mizuki could only hear the wind blowing through the grass, and the trees that were next to the field.

"O-or…" she stuttered quietly. Maybe she was nothing to him anymore.

"You're right," Kakashi said finally. Mizuki didn't understand.

"It has been a long time," he continued. "I used to be the big brother protecting and playing with his little sister. But times do change, Mizuki."

"What… what are you saying?" Mizuki asked carefully.

"You're not that little girl anymore, Mizuki," Kakashi said. "The bonds we share aren't like they used to be anymore."

"So that means—"

"You're not my sister," Kakashi said.

Mizuki was quiet for a while. Then she looked at her feet. "I see…" she said, trying not to cry.

"You're my friend," Kakashi said.

Mizuki looked up. One tear was rolling down her cheek. After it fell, a smile appeared on Mizuki's face.

"Really?" she asked happily. Kakashi nodded.

"Thank goodness," she sighed. "I thought I'd lost you as a friend, as well."

Kakashi put his hand on her head and smiled. Not only did that make Mizuki realize how much taller Kakashi was than she was, but it also made her feel a little uncomfortable. Even if it was Kakashi.

Just then, Kakashi saw Naruto standing a few metres away from them.

"Naruto," he said. Mizuki turned her head and looked at Naruto.

"Am I interrupting something?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face, looking at Kakashi's hand, which was still on Mizuki's head.

Kakashi withdrew his hand. "No, this is not what you think," he said quickly. Just then, Mizuki got what they meant.

"Ah, that's right," she said. She blushed a little. "We're old friends. We haven't seen each other in 15 years, so…"

Naruto gave them a sarcastic look. He decided to just drop the subject.

"Anyway, sensei," he said, "about what we talked about this morning…"

"Ah, right," Kakashi said. Actually, he forgot all about that. He looked at Mizuki, making her wonder if he told him already.

"This morning?" she asked.

"Kakashi-sensei was going to tell me about my parents yesterday," Naruto answered. "Until you came along, that is."

"Oh… right," Mizuki said. She felt guilty. "Sorry about yesterday. I was kinda in a bad mood, so I overreacted."

Naruto was a little surprised that she was apologising. She was really mad yesterday.

"Umm… it's ok," Naruto said.

Kakashi took his chance. "Good," he said. "Naruto, you want to know about your parents?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well, to be honest," Kakashi said, "I think Mizuki would be a better person to tell you than I would."

"Me?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto gave Kakashi another sarcastic look. "Yeah, very smooth, sensei," he mumbled so that Mizuki couldn't hear it.

"She knew them better than I did," Kakashi said. Then he looked at Mizuki. "It's alright, isn't it?" he said. "We'll just take a break and you can tell Naruto about his parents."

Mizuki looked at him and faked a smile. "Right," she said. "Great…"

The three of them sat on the grass.

"So…" Mizuki started. She forced a smile, even though it was strange for her to talk to Naruto. "What do you wanna know?" she asked.

"Well," Naruto said, "you knew my parents so well, right? So… what were they like?"

"Well… your mother was a kind, beautiful woman," Mizuki said. "Well, sometimes she was a little… direct with people. But she was more hilarious than she was harsh at those times. She always made me laugh."

Naruto smiled.

"And your father," Mizuki continued. "You father was one of the greatest men this village has ever known."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, of course," Mizuki said. "Are you surprised?"

"I've never heard anyone talk about him," Naruto said.

"No one?" Mizuki repeated. "But…" She laughed a little. But when she saw Naruto looking at her like he didn't understand, she stopped laughing.

"Wait a minute," she said. She looked at Kakashi. "Does he even know…?"

Kakashi hadn't thought about that at first.

"Do you know who your father really was?" she asked Naruto. He shook his head. Mizuki didn't see that coming at all.

"You never told him?!" she asked Kakashi.

"Well, I…" Kakashi said. "I do always tell him he's just like Yondaime, but…"

"Whoa," Naruto interrupted him. "Just a sec. Yondaime? What does he have to do with it?"

Both Mizuki and Kakashi looked at him. Naruto could tell from the look in their eyes what they meant.

"Yondaime… was my father?" he asked. Kakashi and Mizuki didn't say anything, but the looks in their eyes were enough.

* * *

**... If you want to know how Naruto's going to react to this, please read the next chapter :) Thank you for reading!**

**End of chapter Please Review and fave if interested...**


	13. unexpected

**The Harem Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series at all.**

**Chapter 13: unexpected**

* * *

A long silence fell. Naruto didn't know what to think. Should he be happy, or mad?

He stood up. He didn't have any facial expression. He looked at his feet and thought for a while. Kakashi and Mizuki looked at each other. They didn't know what to say either.

Finally, Naruto said something.

"Kakashi-sensei," he said emotionless. Kakashi looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said, but Naruto interrupted him.

"All those times you said I'm like Yondaime… And that I'm probably the only one who could surpass him… You couldn't even mention that he was my father?!"

Now he looked at him. "Why?!" he yelled.

"Calm down, Naruto," Kakashi said. "I never intended to keep it a secret…"

"Then why?!" Naruto yelled again.

"Naruto-kun!" Mizuki said. "Please, don't yell."

Naruto looked at her. "Stay out of this," he said.

Kakashi stood up. "Naruto," he said strictly. "You're angry with me, not her."

Naruto turned around, trying to keep his temper. Then he just took off.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

"Let him go," Mizuki said calmly. "If he's really like our father, he'll just need some time alone to think."

Kakashi looked at her. "Yeah, you're right," he said. The four year old girl was no more, indeed. She had grown into a kind, wise young woman.

He smiled. "You just said I haven't changed at all," he said. "But you have."

Mizuki smiled and slowly stood up. As Kakashi watched her standing up, he said: "And look at you. I'd never thought I'd see you like this."

Mizuki looked at him with innocent looking eyes. She blushed. 'It's strange, isn't it?" she said. "For us to see each other again."

Kakashi didn't answer, but Mizuki knew he agreed.

"A-anyway," Mizuki stuttered, "let's continue the training."

Kakashi looked at the direction Naruto went. So did Mizuki.

Then Kakashi sighed and looked back at her. "Alright," he said. "Let's try again."

Naruto was lost in thoughts as he walked through Konoha. So Yondaime was his father. The one he always looked up to was actually his own father. He didn't know what to think or what to do now that he knew.

Sakura saw him coming. "Naruto," she said as they almost passed each other. But Naruto was too lost in thought to notice her, and passed her. Sakura looked at him.

"Naruto?" she asked. She went after him. "Hey!" she said loudly. Naruto woke up from his thoughts and looked at her.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"What's the matter with you?" Sakura asked a little angrily. "You just walked straight past me!"

"Oh… sorry," Naruto said. He looked back down. Sakura look at him.

"What happened?" she asked. "Is it the training?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's nothing," he mumbled. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered to herself.

Naruto looked up at the faces of all the Hokages in the mountain. He looked at Yondaime's face. The face he had looked up to for years. The face of the great man he wanted to surpass. But now, in the knowledge of that face being the face of his own father, Naruto just felt strange.

"You'll surpass him," Sakura said. Naruto looked at her. "I believe in you," Sakura said with a smile. "Kakashi-sensei believes in you. Even Sai – even though he doesn't really seem like it – believes in you."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you, Sakura-chan," he said. He looked at his father's face on the mountain again. He was determined to surpass him and become Hokage himself. He raised his fist and yelled "I'm gonna surpass you!" at the mountain. Sakura smiled at him first, but then looked around her. People were staring at Naruto. She forced a smile and apologized, while Naruto kept looking at the mountain as they walked on, still confused about how he should feel about this.

As the evening fell, Kakashi and Mizuki called it a day. They walked back to the village.

"Let's go get something to eat," Kakashi said. Mizuki hesitated for a while, but she agreed. Kakashi could feel the hesitation.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"S-sure," Mizuki said.

Kakashi tried to walk a little closer to her. They were walking about 2 metres away from each other and he wanted to test her. But Mizuki flinched at a certain point and stood still. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking.

"That's what I wanted to ask," Kakashi said. "Are you scared of me?"

Mizuki opened her eyes and looked at him. She didn't even know that herself. Kakashi felt another hesitation.

"N-no," Mizuki answered, "why… why would I be…"

Kakashi took another few steps towards her. Mizuki quickly took a few steps back.

"You won't even let me come closer than…" – he looked at the distance between them – "… one and a half metres."

Mizuki opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say.

"I… I'm not doing it on purpose," she said finally. "I do it automatically…"

"Why?" Kakashi asked. "There's nothing to be afraid of here."

"I just… don't feel comfortable around men, ok?" Mizuki said while looking away.

Kakashi took a better look at Mizuki. She still had bruises and scratches all over her arms and face.

He sighed. "I understand, but…"

"No," Mizuki said calmly. "You don't." She tried her best to suppress that fear. She tried not to think about it.

"I see," Kakashi sighed. He saw her shaking. "Let's go," he said. "I'll keep my distance."

Mizuki looked at him. She nodded. They went on their way.

After they separated, Mizuki went on her way to look for Naruto. She wasn't sure if that was wise to do, but she felt like she had to.

She found him pretty quickly. He was sitting on the roof of a building. She didn't know how to get up there, since she couldn't jump like shinobi could do.

"Naruto-kun?" she tried. But he didn't hear her. She decided to wait down here for Naruto to come down.

She waited for about half an hour before Naruto finally came down.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked carefully. Naruto turned around. "Nee-chan?" he asked surprised. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you," Mizuki answered. "And to apologize. I thought you knew."

Naruto looked down. "It's not you fault," he mumbled. "I just don't know what to do with this."

A long silence fell.

"I guess we're both a little lost, huh?" Mizuki said with a vague smile. Naruto looked like he didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. But Mizuki shook her head. "Nothing," she said.

"You're a little weird, aren't you, nee-chan?" Naruto said with a big smirk.

"Maybe a little… otōto*," Mizuki said, also with a smirk. They were both laughing in that abandoned street. They had the same kind of laugh.

(*Otōto = younger brother)

"You should be proud, you know," Mizuki said after a while of laughing. "You're the son of one of the greatest men this village – no – perhaps even the world has ever known." She was full of pride while saying that.

Naruto thought for a while, but then smiled again. "You're right," he said.

"And please, don't be mad at Kakashi," she said. "He's your friend too, right? He'd never want to keep things from you."

Naruto's smile disappeared. "He should've told me," he mumbled. "Or Iruka-sensei, Granny Tsunade, anyone."

"Naruto…" Mizuki sighed. "Please forgive them."

"Why are you asking that from me?" Naruto asked, a little annoyed. "Who exactly are you, anyway? Kakashi-sensei's new girlfriend?"

"What? Hell no," Mizuki said. "I used to live here before you were born." Saying that felt strange.

"Well, we're in the current time now," Naruto said. "We're different people than the ones you've known. So just stay out of this, ok?"

"But… I just want you to be happy," Mizuki said disappointed.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "You don't even know me."

"It's a long story," Mizuki said. "I'll explain it all later. But I beg of you, please make up with Kakashi. Fighting doesn't solve anything."

Naruto gave an annoyed sigh. "I don't even know why I'm listening to you," he mumbled. Really, he didn't know. He did realize he recognized someone in Mizuki. Perhaps someone he knew a long time ago.

A smile appeared on Mizuki's face. "Thank you," she said. But Naruto just turned around and walked away, giving a little wave without looking at her.

"He's got Mother's personality," Mizuki whispered to herself while still smiling. Feeling kind of happy, she returned to her apartment.

The next morning, a weird sound woke her up. Was someone knocking on the door? No… No, that was not it. It was… the window? Was someone tapping on the window?

She opened her eyes and quickly sat straight up. She stepped out of bed, put on her pyjamas (she didn't like wearing them in bed) and opened the curtains. The first thing she saw was Kakashi, saying: "Morning!"

At first, she reacted by screaming and falling backwards.

"You ok?!" Kakashi asked behind the glass.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Mizuki yelled. "You almost scared me to death!" Her face was turning extremely red. Kakashi seeing her in pyjamas and with messy hair was embarrassing.

She quickly stood up and with a fire red face, she opened the window. She avoided eye contact with him.

"So… what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm just here to tell you the training will have to wait," Kakashi said. Now Mizuki looked at him. "Why? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Got a mission," Kakashi answered. "Kind of sudden, I know."

"What's wrong then?" Mizuki asked.

Kakashi just smiled underneath his mask. "Nothing for you to worry about," he said. "I'm going with Naruto, Hinata and Kiba. I don't know how long it's going to take. So… Will you be ok here?"

"Hey, you can't babysit me forever," Mizuki said with a big smirk.

Kakashi looked at her. Then he laughed. "Alright then," he said. "Well, I'm off."

"Come back safely," Mizuki said. Kakashi smiled one last time before he disappeared.

"'Come back safely'," Mizuki mumbled to herself. "Like we're a married couple." She gave a big, annoyed sigh and dropped herself back on the bed.

"There's a brutal murderer probably coming our way," Tsunade had told Kakashi. "This has been going on for years and now he's headed more and more towards Konoha. We need more teams to figure out where he is."

"Didn't they get any clues of whoever it could be?" Kakashi had asked her.

"No," Tsunade had answered. "The victims were killed in a way no one's ever seen before."

"What do you mean?"

"They were slaughtered into pieces… and no signs of weapons or physical violence were found. So how the culprit did it, is a big riddle to us all."

"And you want us to find out who it is?"

"Yes. Take Naruto, Hinata and Kiba with you. Hinata's scouting abilities are amazing and Kiba could track the scent of the culprit. However, no one has ever found any traces at all. But I faithfully believe in you."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. But… why Naruto, too?"

"Because a mission will keep him sharp. And most of all: distracted from his Rasen Shuuriken training. He refuses to stop trying to master it, so I'll have to keep him busy."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hurry!"

Naruto was a little grumpy after leaving the village. "Tsunade-obaachan… I'll master that technique anyway…" he mumbled. Hinata walked after him. She wished there was something she could do to cheer him up.

"Stay alert," Kakashi said. "Hinata, do you see anything?"

Hinata used her Byakugan technique.

"All is clear," she said.

After 2 hours of running, they reached the spot where the last murder took place.

"Be prepared for what you're about to see," Kakashi said.

A terrible sight it was indeed. The body parts were still there. Hinata closed her eyes.

"The man who was killed here, has still not been identified yet," one of the research men told Kakashi. "This killer had left him with no face."

"T-this is…" Kiba stuttered. He felt sick, just like Hinata. Even Naruto didn't feel well, seeing this.

"You're Konoha shinobi, right?" the research man asked.

"Yeah," Kakashi answered.

"We've had other Konoha shinobi here and on the other sites where murders like this happened," the research man said. "They're probably guarding the areas around your village, right?"

Kakashi nodded. "Kiba, did you pick up a scent already?" he asked.

Kiba kept his eyes firmly closed while trying to pick up any other scents. Akamaru was also sniffing around.

"No," Kiba said. "No track of scent at all."

"And no signs of weapon usage, right?" Kakashi asked the research man.

"Right," he answered. "These murders are the strangest cases we've ever had."

"Could you tell me when the first one was?" Kakashi asked.

"First one of this guy? Let's see… first one was about… 10… no, 15 years ago, I heard. But it moved away from here, but now it's coming back our way."

"15… years?" Kakashi repeated. "Do you know where?"

"Near that old orphanage, not so far from here," an elder research man said. "I investigated that spot myself. Quite a blood bath."

He knew it. It was the same spot where Kakashi was brought after Mizuki had disappeared all those years ago. But that would mean… Could Mizuki by any chance know anything about the killer?

"Thank you," he said to the men. "That's the information I needed." He turned around and looked at his team. "Let's go," he said.

"What?!" Naruto yelled. "But we just got here!"

"I may know a way to find out more about the killer," Kakashi said. "Let's check that first, then come back."

Naruto gave a big sigh.

* * *

**That's it for now. Mo****re**** chapters coming up soon ^^ Hope you**** enjoyed reading XD ****Seeya!**


	14. Mizuki tells her story

**The Harem Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series at all.**

**Chapter 14: Mizuki tells her story**

* * *

Back in Konoha, Kakashi went to look for Mizuki. He found her pretty quickly. She was walking with Iruka. When he saw Kakashi coming their way, he stopped talking.

"Kakashi?" he asked. "Weren't you on a mission today?"

"Yeah, well… something came up," Kakashi said. "Mizuki, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Umm… sure," Mizuki said. "I'm sorry, Iruka-kun."

"That's ok," Iruka said with a smirk. "See you later."

After they said goodbye, Mizuki asked: "So, why are you back so soon?"

"I found out something," Kakashi said. "And now I need your help."

"My help?" Mizuki repeated. "What could I possibly help you with?" She laughed a little.

Kakashi stopped walking and looked straight at her. Mizuki had a not-understanding look on her face.

"At that time…" Kakashi started. Mizuki knew pretty well what time he was talking about.

"When you ran away from the orphanage…" he continued. "What happened?"

It took a minute for Mizuki to answer. "What… what are you talking about?" she asked a little nervously.

"You ran away with some other kids, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, but…"

"What happened to them?"

"I… w-why, all of a sudden…?" Mizuki stuttered. Her mouth was completely dry.

"They were killed, right?" Kakashi continued insistently.

"Stop it," Mizuki said. "You're scaring me…"

"I just need an answer, Mizuki," Kakashi said, ignoring what she just said.

"Kakashi!" Mizuki yelled.

Kakashi looked at her. He was making her nervous.

"I'm sorry," he said. Mizuki was shaking.

"I didn't go with them," she said with tears in her eyes. "They found a way to escape and I followed them."

Kakashi listened carefully.

Mizuki seemed to have calmed down a bit. She continued her story.

"We ran as fast as we could. One of the caretakers followed us… I think you know which one…"

Probably the one that tried to abuse her. But Kakashi didn't say anything.

"He threatened that if we didn't come back obediently, he'd make us suffer. It couldn't be helped. We were little kids. The children I followed stopped and returned to him. I didn't. I hid in the bushes. When the other children returned to him, he started beating them up. I was watching. When he made those children bleed, I… I ran towards him… I begged of him: 'Stop it! Don't hurt them! That's enough!'. I tried to hold his leg. But he grabbed my wrist and lifted me up to his eye level. He had such an insane look in his eyes. He said I should be grateful for him beating up the children who used to bully me. I tried to tell him he was wrong, but he threw me on the ground and…"

She couldn't go on. She was shaking heavily and the tears were pouring from her eyes.

"Stop," Kakashi said. "That's enough."

"I resisted," Mizuki continued. "But I only managed to scratch him on the cheek. When he saw the blood dripping from his cheek, he smacked me really hard in the head."

She shook her head.

"The next thing I remembered was waking up in the middle of another forest. I was covered with blood and I still don't know how that happened. I've been wandering around ever since."

She looked away. She wasn't shaking as heavily as she did a moment ago.

Kakashi laid his hand on her head. Mizuki flinched a little, but she didn't resist.

"Thank you," he said. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah," Mizuki sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said. "I didn't realize you were…"

"It's ok," Mizuki said. She forced a smile. "Just go on with the mission."

"I'm not gonna leave you like this," Kakashi said.

"I need to be alone now, ok?" Mizuki said.

Kakashi took his hand off her head and looked at her for a while.

"You sure?" he asked. Mizuki nodded.

"Well then…" Kakashi sighed. "I'm off."

Mizuki didn't move until Kakashi was out of sight. Then she dropped herself on her knees.

"Why…" she whispered to herself. She tried not to think about it any more. She stood up and ran back to her apartment. She was feeling sick.

Naruto, Kiba and Hinata were waiting for Kakashi by the gate.

Hinata heard Naruto's stomach growling.

"Why is Kakashi-sensei making us wait here?" he mumbled. "Why can't we just go get something to eat?"

"Umm… Naruto-kun," Hinata said. She already started to blush.

Naruto looked at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Umm… I've prepared some lunch," Hinata said. "If you'd like…"

"Really?" Naruto asked.

Hinata's face became more and more red as she got one of her bento boxes out of her bag and gave it to Naruto. He looked inside it.

"Whoa, Hinata," he said, "this looks delicious!" He was also glad that she didn't make rice balls that looked like his face again, like last time she gave him a bento box.

He took a bite.

"Hah, this tastes great!" Naruto said. "I almost forgot how good Hinata's cooking is!"

Hinata's face became completely red. Her heart was beating like crazy. She remembered so well when Naruto said "You'll become a great housewife someday!" three years ago.

"Hinata, you'll become a great housewife someday!" Naruto said, just like that time. It was echoing through Hinata's head. She stared at Naruto for a while and… passed out.

"Eh? Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Not again," Kiba sighed. He tried to wake her up.

"Hinata sure passes out a lot," Naruto said. "Is she ok?"

"She's just fine," Kiba said. "Come on, Hinata. This is not the right time."

Kakashi came back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, guys," he said. "I was — what happened to Hinata?"

"Nothing," Kiba said. "Did you find something out?"

"Not really," Kakashi sighed. "I thought I could get more information from her, but she doesn't seem to remember."

"Who're you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Doesn't matter," Kakashi said. "I'm sorry. We came back for nothing."

Both Naruto and Kiba sighed deeply.

Hinata woke up. "Ka… Kakashi-sensei?" she mumbled.

"Ah, she's awake," Kiba said. "So where're we going now?"

"To the first place this guy stroke," Kakashi said. "Near the orphanage that's in the next village."

"Alright," Naruto said while standing up. "Then let's go already!"

And they took off.

* * *

**Yes, they're on their way again.**

**End of chapter Please Review and fave if interested...**


	15. Mizuki's nightmare

**The Harem Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series at all.**

**Chapter 15: Mizuki's nightmare...**

* * *

In the evening, Mizuki lay in bed, worrying about Kakashi and Naruto. She felt like she should have told Kakashi more about that day. But she couldn't. He would think she was crazy if she told him.

She wondered if they were alright.

Just then, she heard someone open the front door. That was strange; she thought she locked it. She looked at the door and saw someone come in. She couldn't see him very well, but it was definitely a man. He had broad shoulders and messy hair.

She quickly sat straight up, holding her blanket before her chest, since she wasn't wearing pyjamas.

"Wh-who…?" she asked carefully. When the man closed the door and came closer, she recognized…

"Kakashi?"

She sighed in relief. "You scared me," she said. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer. He just came closer.

"K-Kakashi?" Mizuki said carefully. She grabbed her blanket more tightly and covered herself better. She was starting to feel really uncomfortable. Her back was leaning on her pillow.

Just when Kakashi stood right beside the bed, Muzuki could see the look in his one open eye. She knew that look pretty well.

Kakashi bent over and put his hands next to each side of her, so that she couldn't get away. Their faces were very close to each other. The only things between their faces was a thin layer of air and a mask.

Mizuki lay back down to create more distance between them. She wished she could go lower.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously. Her face was getting red.

Kakashi still didn't say anything. He placed his knees next to each side of her, so that he was completely above her.

Mizuki became scared. She was breathing nervously.

Kakashi raised his hand and caressed her cheek.

"No…" Mizuki whispered with a high voice.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. His voice sounded very low.

Mizuki had tears in her eyes. "Please don't," she said.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked. He had no emotion in his eye, nor in his voice. His hand reached a little lower and removed the blanket. Mizuki wanted to scream, but no sound came out. She tried to cover herself with her arms. The tears were flowing from her eyes.

"You're an idiot," Kakashi said, still emotionless. "You've foreseen this, still you're not resisting."

Mizuki was just hoping he wouldn't go any further than this.

"Why aren't you resisting?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't want to hurt you," Mizuki answered.

"Hurt me?" Kakashi asked. "Like you can. As a woman, you won't be able to even push me away."

He took his mask and slowly pulled it down.

"What are you…?" Mizuki asked, but she couldn't finish the question. Was he really going to show his face?

She couldn't see it well. Kakashi kissed her immediately after removing his mask.

Mizuki was completely shocked. She tried to push him away, but like he said, she couldn't. Of course not. He was a shinobi.

But when he gently grabbed one of her breasts, she turned her head to the left and yelled: "Stop!"

Kakashi withdrew his head and looked at her. She was too afraid to look at him.

"Please…" she whispered with that high voice again. "Please… enough…"

"Why?" Kakashi whispered. "Just relax. I know you actually want this."

"No, I don't," Mizuki said. "Of course I don't!"

"Yes you do," Kakashi said calmly. "You know that."

"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked.

Kakashi kissed her one more time. Then he whispered in her ear: "Just open your eyes and see for yourself."

She opened her eyes and woke up. It was morning already.

"A… a dream?" she whispered to herself. She was panting. She felt hot and she was sweating all over.

"No… No, he'd never do that… He'd never do that to me…"

She sighed deeply, stood up and took a shower.

Kakashi and his teammates entered the orphanage. The first caretaker to welcome them looked very familiar to Kakashi. It was the very same guy who took him to that place when Kakashi was looking for Mizuki. The same guy who told him she was dead. Even after 15 years, Kakashi could recognize him immediately. And it looked like this caretaker recognized Kakashi as well.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" the caretaker asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said calmly. "I was here 15 years ago. Remember?"

"Oh, right," the caretaker said. "You were looking for one of the kids that were killed back then… umm…"

"Mizuki," Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah," the old caretaker said, "that blonde girl. Poor girl."

"Eh?!" Naruto said. "You mean that nee-chan used to live here?"

"Yes," Kakashi said. "It's a long story. But anyway…" – he looked at the caretaker again – "could you show us the place where those kids were murdered again?"

"Umm… s-sure," the caretaker said. He was staring at Naruto.

On their way, the caretaker asked Naruto: "You just called her 'nee-chan' a moment ago, right? Was she your sister?"

"Hell no," Naruto said. "But she's Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend, that's why I know her."

"Wait, what?" the caretaker asked. He stood still. "She's alive?!"

"Yes," Kakashi said without looking back. "And Naruto, she's not my girlfriend."

"Right," Naruto mumbled sarcastically. "Not yet."

"Not ever," Kakashi said, keeping his cool.

Kiba and Hinata both looked confused. They had no idea who Naruto and Kakashi were talking about.

"I'm just kidding, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. "She's way too young for you, anyway."

"That's enough, Naruto," Kakashi said. "This is the place, right?"

"Y-yes…" the caretaker said, still shocked over the fact that Mizuki was still alive.

Kakashi looked around the place. After 15 years, it was no wonder that it looked like nothing ever happened here. Only the atmosphere was different. Cold. Depressing.

Kakashi remembered dropping himself on his knees and angrily punch into the ground with his fist, on this very spot. He remembered being angry with himself for letting her go, even though she begged him to let her stay in Konoha.

He still felt guilty. But he forced himself to leave the past behind him.

"After the murder…" he asked, "did anything else happen around here?"

"What do you mean?" the caretaker asked.

"Did this killer strike more than once?"

"Well… there was a murder case like this one… But that was about a year later."

"Where?"

"I… I can't remember."

Kakashi sighed. "Ok," he said, "do you remember anything else about this?"

The caretaker thought for a while. "Hmm… no," he said. "That's all I know."

"Alright," Kakashi said. "Thank you."

The caretaker bowed and walked back to the orphanage.

"This is a waste of time," Naruto mumbled. "I could've spent this time training."

"Then be glad we're on this mission," Kakashi said strictly.

"I know you don't agree with me training on Rasen Shuuriken," Naruto said, "but I can't stop now, after making it this far."

"And I know I can't talk you out of it," Kakashi sighed, "so let's drop the subject, ok?"

"Well, this mission is still a waste of time," Naruto mumbled stubbornly.

"Naruto," Kakashi said strictly, "we might be running into a dangerous murderer with an unidentified weapon, or some kind of unknown technique. Make sure you realize that."

"If that's the case, then where is he?!" Naruto yelled impatiently. "I mean, no one has ever seen the guy before!"

"That's exactly why we are on this mission!" Kakashi said. "To find the guy."

"Then what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked around for a few minutes. Then he summoned his ninja dogs.

"Kiba," he said. "See if you can find anything unusual smells. Blood, bones, anything. Old traces, about 15 years ago. Can you do that?"

"I think so," Kiba said. He, Akamaru and Kakashi's ninja dogs started to sniff through the whole place.

After almost an hour, Akamaru barked. Kiba looked up.

"Akamaru found something," Kiba said. He was sniffing. "Blood. Very old. This could be it," he said.

"It's amazing how one little drop of blood can lead you to a whole new path," Pakkun said with a smirk. "Shall we follow the scent of that blood, Kakashi?"

"Yes," Kakashi said. "Let's go."

* * *

**Now let's see how Mizuki's doing in Konoha, all in the next chapter!**

**Please Review and fave if interested...**


	16. Mizuki meets Sakura

**The Harem Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series at all.**

**Chapter 16: Mizuki meets Sakura.**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Mizuki took a walk. She was looking for a job.

Sakura saw her walking and ran towards her.

"Hey," she said. "Aren't you that girl from before? Umm… Michiko, was it?"

Mizuki looked at her. "Umm… yes…" she said. "Oh, now I remember. You're a friend of Naruto's, right?"

"Yeah," Sakura answered, a little confused about her knowing his name. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

Please Review and fave if interested...

"Nice to meet you," Mizuki said. "And umm… my name's actually Mizuki."

"Eh?" Sakura asked confused.

"I changed my name," Mizuki explained. "But I'm a friend of Kakashi's, so…"

"You're a friend of Kakashi-sensei's?" Sakura repeated.

"Yes, we were friends when I was little," Mizuki answered. "But anyway, are you and Naruto close friends?"

"Umm… yeah," Sakura said. "We became teammates after graduating from the Ninja Academy. Kakashi-sensei became our teacher."

"Really? Wow," Mizuki said with a smile. "Let me guess: he was really strict about teamwork, right?"

"That's right!" Sakura said. "How did you know that?"

"Well… I know Kakashi," Mizuki said with a smirk. Sakura recognized someone in her. She just didn't know who.

"I guess he hasn't changed at all since I left Konoha," Mizuki said.

"When did you leave Konoha then?" Sakura asked.

Mizuki's smile disappeared. "Umm… when the Kyuubi attacked the village. All children were evacuated."

"Oh," Sakura said. "But… why didn't you come back to Konoha?"

"I couldn't," Mizuki answered, forcing a smile. "I was staying at an orphanage. I ran away because I thought my parents had forgotten me. I just heard a few days ago that they're dead."

"Oh," Sakura said again. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Mizuki said. "At least now I know they did love me."

Sakura didn't know what to say. Mizuki looked at her and felt awkward.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I'm talking to you so casually while I don't even know you."

"Ah, that's alright," Sakura said. Mizuki forced a smile and scratched the back of her head.

There it was again. Who did she remind Sakura of?

"Anyway," Mizuki said, "it was nice to meet you, but I really have to go now."

"Oh, ok," Sakura said.

"See you around, ok?" Mizuki said while winking. Sakura smiled.

"Ok," she said. She stared after Mizuki while she was walking away.

The village had changed so much. Mizuki couldn't remember anything of the houses and buildings that stood here.

She walked in an open field. Or… what was left of it. There was barely any grass and there were no flowers at all. Children were playing here, though. Mizuki sat on a bench and watched them play. This must be a day care class, since three women were also carrying babies while keeping an eye on the other children.

"Keiichi-kun, don't go too far!" one of them said to one of the kids. But all the boy did was laughing and he ran further away.

"Keiichi-kun! Get back here!" one of the women said. All three of them already had their hands full.

Mizuki stood up and ran towards the boy, who was coming her way anyway. She stood still, making the boy stop again. He looked at her without saying anything. Mizuki just looked at him with friendly eyes and said: "You heard her, right?" The boy didn't answer. He just stared at her.

"Come on," Mizuki said. "You don't want to cause these nice people any trouble, do you?"

The boy shook his head.

"Good," Mizuki said with a smile. She reached out her hand. "Let's go back, then."

The boy took her hand and Mizuki walked him back.

"Oh, thank you very much," one of the day care women said.

"No problem," Mizuki answered.

"You're great with kids," the woman said.

"Ahw, well," Mizuki said. "I love kids."

The woman looked back at the other day care women. Then she looked at Mizuki again.

"Say… we're a little short of staff here," she said. "Would you like to work at the day care?"

"Me?" Mizuki asked.

"Or… you're not a shinobi, are you?" the woman asked. "Because I've never seen you here before."

"No, that's right," Mizuki said. "I just moved in this week. But umm… yes, I'd love to work at the day care."

"Really? That's wonderful!" the woman said. "My name is Asuka."

"I'm Mizuki," Mizuki said. "Pleased to meet you."

* * *

**Please Review and fave if interested...**


	17. Kakashi's coming back

**_The Harem Jutsu_**

**_Disclaimer: I wish i owned the Naruto series but i don't._**

**_Chapter 17: Kakashi's coming back._**

* * *

A few days passed and finally, Kakashi and his team returned to Konoha. They didn't find the killer, but they did find some valuable information to report to Tsunade.

Kakashi was troubled by what they had discovered. Even though he hated to face it, he had to ask Mizuki about what happened and where she went after the murder.

But after being gone for a few days, he didn't want to push her into talking about it. After last time, he felt like he had to regain her trust. He didn't want that to happen again.

She wasn't home. Kakashi searched through all of Konoha. When he passed the day care, he caught a glimpse of her. She was on the playground. The children seemed to love her, because they kept pulling her with them. Mizuki was just laughing.

She happened to look Kakashi's way and didn't move for a while.

"Mizu*-chan!" Keiichi said. "Will you play tag with us?"

"Maybe next time," Mizuki said. "I'll be right back, ok? Be nice."

She walked towards Kakashi. But before she had the chance to say anything, Kakashi asked: "'Mizu-chan', eh?"

(*Mizu = water)

Mizuki laughed. "Welcome back," she said. "There's not even a scratch on you. Didn't the mission go well?"

"Ahw well…" Kakashi said. "We're kinda at a dead end right now." He didn't want to talk about it already. It was far too soon.

"What about you?" he asked. "You're working in a day care."

"Yeah,' Mizuki said. "It's good to finally have a job. And it's fun, too."

"Glad to hear that," he said. "Hey, wanna go for a bite after you're done?"

"Umm… sure," Mizuki said hesitatingly. "I'll be done by 6 o'clock."

"Ok, I'll pick you up," Kakashi said.

Mizuki had a strange feeling after Kakashi left. She was hoping it wasn't a date. No, that couldn't be. What was she thinking? She went back to the kids and ignored her thoughts until 6 o'clock.

She was waiting and waiting. It was already 6:45 when Kakashi finally arrived.

"You're late," Mizuki said.

"Sorry, sorry," Kakashi said. "A black cat—"

"… crossed you path, so you had to take a different route," Mizuki said to finish his sentence. "Right?"

Kakashi stared at her.

"Let's just go," Mizuki said and she started walking already. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see," Kakashi answered.

They went to a little restaurant. It was cheap, so Kakashi could afford enough for his plan.

Kakashi ordered some sake.

"Here, have some," he said.

"Ah, no, thank you," Mizuki said. "I don't drink alcohol, so…"

"You won't get drunk from one little cup of sake, right?" Kakashi said.

"Umm… well… I guess not," Mizuki said.

The smooth talker got her to drink a few more cups of sake. Mizuki was just waiting for the moment Kakashi would pull down his mask to eat, so she didn't notice she had already drunk so much. But one of the waitresses came to offer her an extra drink, on the house. After this conversation with the waitress, Mizuki looked at Kakashi again. He had already finished his plate.

After dinner, Kakashi insisted on bringing her home. Mizuki was just a little drunk, but she still felt uncomfortable around him.

"But if I let you go alone like this, who knows where you'll end up," Kakashi said. He did have a point there.

When they entered her apartment, Mizuki turned on the light and Kakashi looked around.

"I'm sorry," Mizuki said, "I don't have a couch yet."

Dizzy from the alcohol, she quickly sat on the bed.

"Maybe I let her drink a little too much," Kakashi mumbled to himself, so that Mizuki couldn't hear it. He sat next to her.

"Are you ok?" Kakashi asked.

Mizuki looked at him. When she realized what they were sitting on, she quickly stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Mizuki?" Kakashi asked.

Mizuki was shaking a little.

"U-umm…" she whispered. She let herself slide down the wall and sat on the floor.

Kakashi stood up and wanted to reach for her, but Mizuki immediately said: "Stay back…"

Kakashi looked at his hand. Then he got it.

"Ah, you're wrong," he quickly said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Of course she didn't believe him. The situation looked totally wrong.

"Ok, what do I have to do to prove it?" Kakashi asked.

"Turn around," Mizuki said. "And sit down."

Kakashi did as she wanted and sat on the floor, about two metres away from her. Mizuki looked at his back. He really did it.

"I want to talk to you about something," Kakashi said. "Will you listen?"

Mizuki was silent for a while, but then said: "Yes."

"On my mission," he began, "I noticed a possible link… between you and… someone we're looking for."

"What do you mean?"

"Last time we met, you told me about the time you ran away."

A short silence fell.

"Please, don't talk about that again," Mizuki said.

"I just need to know," Kakashi said, "where did you go after… you know…"

"After that… I had walked a long way through a forest and ended up in a small village in the Country of Waves."

He knew it.

"The Country of Waves…" he repeated. "But you didn't stay there for very long, right?"

Mizuki sighed nervously. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"You don't have to tell me everything," Kakashi said. "But please tell me where you've gone."

"I…" Mizuki tried. "I didn't stay there for long, ok?"

"Where did you go then?"

"Why… Why are you asking me these questions, Kakashi? What good does it do if you know?"

"I can't tell you. You'd just really help me out if you told me the places you've gone."

"It's too painful."

Mizuki started to cry. Kakashi turned around and looked at her. Even after drinking alcohol, she refused to tell him. He felt guilty about making her feel this way. But he had to try one more time. He had to know.

"Then please answer this one question," he said. "Did you travel with someone? Or did you have the feeling you were followed sometimes?"

Mizuki looked up and saw Kakashi had come closer.

"Yes or no?" Kakashi asked.

Mizuki was still shaking. Then she slowly nodded.

"That's all I need to know for now," Kakashi said. "Thank you."

He stood up.

"I'll go get you some water," he said. "I'll be right back." But when he got back, Mizuki had fallen asleep already. The tears were still on her cheeks. Kakashi sat on his knees before her and wiped the tears away. Then he lifted her up and laid her on the bed. He took off her shoes and her vest. She was wearing a strapless top underneath the vest.

Kakashi stared at her for a long time. He was staring at the young woman's body that used to be a little child's body. He remembered Mizuki falling asleep with her head on his lap while he was reading a book. He remembered Rin making fun of him because of that. He would have never thought it would end up like this: the innocent little girl, traumatized by her past.

When he walked out, Kakashi remembered Mizuki had the only key to this apartment. He couldn't lock it.

He decided to stay and guard her. If someone was after her, he had to protect her. He sat on the floor, next to the door, and kept his guard on while sleeping.

When Mizuki woke up the next morning, she couldn't remember anything for a moment. She slowly sat up and saw Kakashi leaning against the wall, looking at her.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

Mizuki rubbed her eyes. "What… what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I couldn't leave you with the door unlocked, so…" Kakashi said.

"Oh," Mizuki sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Kakashi said.

"For what?" Mizuki asked.

"For last night," Kakashi answered. "Do you remember last night?"

"Umm… just a little…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Just a little headache but I'll be fine."

Kakashi stared at her again.

"Kakashi…" Mizuki whispered. She looked at him with teary eyes. "I'm scared."

Kakashi didn't say anything. He already knew what she meant.

"Someone's after me," Mizuki said. "Someone I escaped from. I don't wanna think about what happens if he finds me…"

Kakashi slowly came closer. He sat next to her on the bed and gently placed his hand on her head. Mizuki looked at him. Then the tears came out.

"I don't want this," she cried. "I want to live a peaceful life again."

"You will," Kakashi said. He slowly pushed her head against his chest. "I'll protect you."

Mizuki clinged to his sweater. Then she slowly pushed herself away from Kakashi.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"I shouldn't be relying on you," Mizuki said. "I'll only be a burden to you."

"You're not," Kakashi said. "Trust me."

Both of them were silent for a while.

"This guy…" Kakashi said, "… the guy who's following you… What does he look like?"

But when Mizuki imagined him, she flinched.

"Hey," Kakashi said, "he's not here now… ok? Relax."

It looked like Mizuki wasn't going to give him more information. Kakashi stood up.

"You gotta work today?" he asked.

"N-no," Mizuki said. "Today's my day off."

"Good," Kakashi said. "Let's train today. You need to gain more self confidence."

Mizuki nodded.

"Meet me there at noon," Kakashi said.

Of course he was late again. Mizuki didn't care about that any more. Kakashi gave up on the excuses, too. He knew that wouldn't work.

"Ok," he said. "Like last time, you have to keep me away from yourself. Only this time, I'm going to try to attack you. All you need to do is block my attacks. I'll go easy on you, but you have to give it your all."

Mizuki nodded.

"I'm gonna show you some techniques for blocking first," Kakashi said.

He showed Mizuki many ways in which he could attack her, and how Mizuki could block the attacks. Like he could attack her from behind, and she could block the attack by kicking backwards. Or he could attack her from the left, and she could block it with her arm and push him away in one movement.

Mizuki could do it pretty quickly.

"Ok," Kakashi said after a few hours. "Let's see if you can block attacks like this!"

He tried to grab her right arm, but Mizuki pushed his arm away with her left hand. Then Kakashi had the chance to grab her left arm and make her fall backwards. Mizuki dropped her guard and Kakashi took her right arm, too. They fell over.

Mizuki was lying on her back in the grass, trying to struggle. Kakashi, however, had no trouble keeping her still. He had his knees next to her legs.

"See?" he asked. "You let me get too close, and you dropped your guard when I took your arm. Now I could do anything I want with you."

Those words… Mizuki looked in Kakashi's one visible eye. She thought about the dream she had a few days ago. They were almost in the same position as they were in that dream.

She blushed. But at the same time, she had a terrified look in her eyes. She struggled again.

"Let go," she said. "Let me go!"

"Why don't you try and get away?" Kakashi asked. "You gave up already?"

Mizuki panicked and kneed Kakashi in the… well, you know… the sensitive area. Kakashi immediately let go and fell over. Mizuki quickly stood up and took a big step backwards. She looked at Kakashi, who was obviously suffering from that last move.

"You… didn't have to go that far," Kakashi groaned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mizuki said. She sat next to Kakashi. "I'm really sorry!"

"No… no, it's ok," Kakashi groaned. "That… was harsh… but effective… Good job…"

He slowly sat up straight. It hurt.

"I really didn't see that coming," he said. "But… what was that?"

Mizuki looked away.

"You panicked," Kakashi said. "Why?"

The picture of Kakashi kissing her and touching her inappropriately flashed before Mizuki's eyes again. She closed her eyes firmly and clenched her teeth.

"Mizuki?" Kakashi asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"No-nothing," Mizuki stuttered. "Umm… Why don't we… call it a day? I'm tired…"

Kakashi thought about what he said before she panicked.

"Now I could do anything I want with you."

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that!" Kakashi said quickly.

"W-what?" Mizuki asked. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What I said before… I guess I went a little too far," Kakashi said. "Wait… I get it. You still don't trust me. I think you're even scared of me."

"No," Mizuki whispered. "Y-you're wrong…"

"You can't even bear to be touched by me."

"That's not it…"

"How do you expect us to be friends if you don't even trust me?"

"Please, don't say that…"

"It's painful, you know. You being scared of me. You're still one of my most precious friends."

Mizuki stared at him with open mouth. "I… I am?" she asked. Kakashi nodded. "The only thing I don't get is why you're scared of me."

Mizuki looked away again. "You wouldn't understand," she said. She stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked while standing up.

"Nowhere," Mizuki said. She walked towards the forest next to the training field.

"Mizuki…" Kakashi said. "Don't go there. It's dangerous."

"Please," Mizuki said, "leave me alone."

"No," Kakashi said strictly. Mizuki stopped and looked back at him in surprise.

"Tell me," Kakashi said. "Why are you scared of me?" He walked towards her.

"Leave me alone already!" Mizuki yelled. She turned away and ran into the forest.

"Wait!" Kakashi yelled. He followed her. It didn't take long before he caught up with her. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to stop.

"Like I said, it's dangerous out here," he said calmly. Mizuki turned around and tried to free herself. But when Kakashi took her other wrist, she froze.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she asked desperately. She was crying.

"Because you're too vulnerable right now," Kakashi said. "I can't leave you alone when you're like this. Especially when it's my fault."

Mizuki stared at him for a while. Then she quickly turned her head. "It's not you," she said. "It's because… all my life… I've been betrayed. People I trusted eventually betrayed me. Even the most honest looking guys betrayed me after all. They were all after only one thing!"

She sobbed and tried to get loose. "I'm scared," she said. "I just don't want to be betrayed again! Why can't you understand that?" She looked at him.

Kakashi felt guilty, and he felt like a fool for not thinking about that.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He gently pulled her towards him, released one arm and put his hand on the back of her head, which he pushed against his chest again.

"W-what are you doing?" Mizuki asked, scared and confused as she was. She tried to push herself away, but she couldn't. She struggled for a while, but eventually gave up.

"See?" Kakashi whispered after a while. "I would never harm you." He released the other wrist and waited. Waited for whatever she was going to do now.

Millions of thoughts were spinning through Mizuki's mind. For some reason, being this close to Kakashi, she felt safe. Home.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

She wrapped her arms around him. Kakashi was surprised at first, but he was also very glad. He felt like he had finally gained her trust. He put his other hand on her upper back. They held each other like that for a long time.

When Kakashi got a strange feeling when he felt her breasts moving against his chest, he slowly released her.

He tried to keep his cool and nonchalantly said: "Let's go back." Mizuki saw a slight blush under Kakashi's visible eye.

"Are you… blushing?" she asked carefully.

Kakashi laughed. "Have you ever seen me blushing?" he asked nonchalantly. He turned around and started walking back to the village. Mizuki didn't move. Kakashi turned his head and asked: "You coming with me or not?"

"Umm… yes," Mizuki said and she followed him.

Kakashi was wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He never blushed. Well, sometimes, when he read an "Icha Icha" book, but aside from that…

At the same time, Mizuki was wondering what just happened. Whatever it was, she just hoped it wouldn't affect either of them in any way.

There was an awkward silence between them. Mizuki avoided any eye contact while Kakashi was staring at her from the corner of his eye.

"You're feeling it too, right?" Mizuki asked. Kakashi couldn't see her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know," Mizuki said.

"Eh?" Kakashi asked confused.

"It's like… A gap that's being refilled," Mizuki said. "I don't know how else to put it. I've always felt like an empty being… But now that I'm here… I'm starting to feel like I'm finding myself back again."

"Your heart always remained here, right?"

"I think so…"

"You're right, you know. I'm feeling like that, too. I mean, I never lost myself, but I lost everyone else. It was like the world around me had disappeared. I was able to create a new world for myself by making new friends. But now that you're back, it's like a piece of the world I grew up in had returned."

"Isn't it difficult then?"

Kakashi stopped. Mizuki followed his example and looked at him. She had a strange, vague gaze in her eyes.

"Doesn't this mean I don't belong in that new world of yours?" Her voice sounded strange.

"Of course it doesn't," Kakashi said. "It means you're the last part of a past that was precious to me. You gave it back to me. You can be part of this new world, too."

"What are you saying?" Mizuki asked. Kakashi didn't understand where this was going.

"Don't think of anything strange, Hatake Kakashi," Mizuki said. "You're ten years older than me." Suddenly, it looked like she woke up from being lost in thoughts. "Ah! I didn't mean to say that!" she said quickly. Her voice sounded normal again.

Kakashi stared at her with a confused look in his eyes. When he slowly reached out to her, he saw Sakura coming their way, carrying another basket of soldier pills. He withdrew his hand and waved to her.

"Yo," he said. "Bringing another basket to Naruto, I see?"

"Yes," Sakura said with a smirk. "Naruto says they really help him out a lot, so I'm glad there's at least something I can do for him."

"What are they?" Mizuki asked, looking at the mud-coloured pills.

"Soldier pills," Sakura answered. "I made them myself."

"You make them every day?" Mizuki asked. "For Naruto?"

"Well, not every day, but… yes, pretty often," Sakura said.

"Wow," Mizuki said, "you must really care about him, then."

Sakura blushed. "W-what do you mean?" she asked quickly. "I-I-I just want to help him out!"

She likes him, Mizuki thought. "Ah, my bad, my bad," she said. "So he's training right now? Mind if I join you?"

"Umm… sure," Sakura said. "Are you coming too, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sorry, maybe next time," Kakashi said. "I have some things to do right now. See ya."

Sakura and Mizuki nodded and walked away. Kakashi stared after them before he left.

* * *

**_I really hope you liked this. Thank you for reading so far :) More chapters are coming up soon.(I'll be taking a long break now.)(Well i'll give you guys one more chapter since i have time today XD)  
_**

**_Please Review and fave if interested..._**


	18. I want to see you

**_The Harem Jutsu_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series at all._**

**_Chapter 18:_****__****_I want to see you_**.

* * *

"What were you and Kakashi-sensei doing?" Sakura asked.

Mizuki looked behind her. She saw Kakashi walk away.

"He was teaching me some self-defence," she said. "We were done for today, anyway, so…"

"I see," Sakura said. "You and Kakashi-sensei are getting along pretty well, right?"

"Well, we are childhood friends," Mizuki said.

"He seems to like you very much," Sakura said with a smirk. "I can feel that."

"N-no way," Mizuki said. "Do you have any idea how much we differ in age?"

"Well, I guess… But it could be true," Sakura said. She laughed.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything about you and Naruto either, now am I?" Mizuki said with a smile.

"Because Naruto and I aren't like that," Sakura said.

"That's why you want to help him so badly," Mizuki said sarcastically. "Come on, Sakura-chan. I can feel things like that too, you know. Just admit it."

"Really, you're wrong," Sakura said. "There it is."

Mizuki took a better look. She could see two people. That must be them.

Naruto was just going to try making a Rasen Shuuriken again when he saw Sakura and Mizuki coming.

"Sakura-chan," he said. All his Shadow Clones stopped for a while, too. "And… why is nee-chan here, too?"

"'Nee-chan?'" Sakura asked.

"I just wanted to see what you're training for," Mizuki said. "Kakashi said you're able to perform a technique he would never be able to do."

Naruto smirked. "Yeah, that's right," he said.

"How's it going now, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto's smirk disappeared. "Not so good," he said disappointed.

Yamato joined the group. "Looks like Naruto's becoming popular with the ladies," he said with a smirk. Naruto laughed.

"He'd wish," Sakura said.

"And who's this pretty lady?" Yamato asked.

Mizuki blushed and forced a laugh. "I'm Mizuki," she said.

"I'm Yamato," Yamato said friendly. "Nice to meet you."

"Naruto, how come you two know each other?" Sakura asked secretly while Mizuki was talking with Yamato.

"She's a friend of Kakashi-sensei," Naruto answered. "She knew my parents."

"Your… parents?" Sakura asked. She looked at Mizuki. She must have been so young when she knew Naruto's parents. How come she still remembered it, she wondered.

"She's willing to tell me all kinds of stuff about my parents," Naruto said. He looked at Yondaime's face in the mountain. Sakura looked at Naruto.

Mizuki saw Naruto looking at his father's face and smiled. Yamato also looked at Naruto, not aware of what was going on.

Naruto smiled and looked at Mizuki. "Nee-chan, please tell me more about my parents some day," he said.

"Sure," Mizuki said. "You can ask me any time."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you," he said cheerfully.

Sakura didn't really understand what it was between the two of them, but she could feel some kind of bond between them already.

"So," Mizuki said. "Mind showing me what that amazing technique is Kakashi is bragging about?"

"Not at all," Naruto said. "I was just gonna perform it anyway!"

Sakura and Mizuki took some distance as Naruto summoned another two Shadow Clones.

Yamato went back to his place, prepared for what could happen.

"What's that technique Yamato-san is using?" Mizuki asked Sakura.

Sakura thought about the time the Kyuubi's chakra took over Naruto and attacked her. It took long before her wound was finally recovered.

"That's a long story," she said.

"Alright," Naruto said to the crowd of Shadow Clones, "let's try again!"

"Yes!" the Shadow Clones replied.

A few of them could make a beginning Rasen Shuuriken. One of them managed to make it just like Naruto did in his fight with Kakuzu. But he couldn't get any further.

Suddenly, Mizuki could feel a terrible chakra. It was familiar, but she didn't remember when she felt it before.

"Hah… what… is that…?" Mizuki asked. She was really shaking.

Sakura didn't answer. When she saw red chakra flowing from the Clone, she yelled: "Yamato-taichou! Over there!"

Two tails appeared already and the Clone was destroying the Clones that were around him. He was losing control.

Yamato activated his Mokuton Jutsu, but the Shadow Clone was going all ways.

The original Naruto looked at Sakura and Mizuki and yelled: "Get away from there, quick!"

The Shadow Clone was coming their way, but Yamato could stop him just in time.

Mizuki could see his eyes. His red eyes. She had seen those before. And it had two tails. It couldn't be…

The Shadow Clone disappeared. The red chakra floated away and vanished.

Sakura sighed in relief. It was always painful to see Naruto like this. Even if it was a Shadow Clone.

Mizuki dropped down on her knees. She looked shocked.

Naruto ran towards them. "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah…" Sakura said.

Mizuki looked at him. "You…" she said. "What… are you?"

An awkward silence fell until Yamato joined them.

"Naruto," he said. "I'm starting to worry about that Kyuubi cloak. It's coming out more and more often and lately the tails are formed faster."

"Did you say… 'Kyuubi'?!" Mizuki asked in shock. She looked at Naruto. "You're… you're the Kyuubi?!"

"The Kyuubi is sealed inside his body," Sakura explained.

"I'm… a Jinchuuriki," Naruto said emotionless.

Mizuki couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But… why…? How…?" she asked.

"Mizuki-san," Yamato said, "it's better for you to go home now."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Naruto said.

Sakura stood up. "Let's go back, Mizuki-san," she said.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"I'm fine," Sakura said. "Don't worry."

She walked Mizuki, who was still in shock, back to Konoha.

"I'll bring you home," she said. "Where do you live?"

"It's OK, Sakura-chan," Mizuki said. "There's someone I need to talk to first."

Kakashi was about to finish his mission report so far when Mizuki knocked on his door.

He opened up. "Huh? Mizuki? Weren't you with Naruto and Sakura?"

Mizuki had a strange expression on her face. Something between angry and terrified.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Naruto is a Jinchuuriki?" Mizuki asked. Now she just looked angrily.

"Ah, about that…" Kakashi said nervously. "Why don't you come in? Then I'll explain…"

"… _everything_?" Mizuki finished his sentence. "Could you please tell me _all_ important things I need to know, Kakashi? Because I keep getting surprised and I'm growing tired of that."

The more Kakashi explained about everything, about Yondaime sealing the Kyuubi in his son's body, about him disappearing after that, the less Mizuki could believe from it.

"Father wouldn't…" she mumbled. She looked pale. She grabbed her head with two hands. "I can't believe it…" she whispered. "Why would Father…"

"I know this is difficult for you," Kakashi said. "I don't understand either. But I do know this: your father never did anything without a reason. I think he did it because he had faith in his son. He knew he would be strong enough to wield such great power inside his body."

"But… Naruto was…" Mizuki mumbled.

"One of the seals that kept the Kyuubi locked inside Naruto's body, was removed three years ago," Kakashi said. "Because it was blocking most of Naruto's own chakra, too. But sometimes the chakra of the Kyuubi leaks out and takes control of his body. That's why we have Yamato to guard him while he's training. Only he can use the technique that can turn Naruto back to normal."

"I see…" Mizuki said. They were both silent for a while.

"I didn't want you to find out so soon," Kakashi said. "I wanted you to get used to the fact that you have a brother and your parents are…"

Mizuki looked at him. She looked exhausted. "I know," she said.

For a second, Kakashi thought about the strange moment before she left with Sakura. Perhaps she was just tired, like she was now.

"I'll go make you some tea," he said. "I'll be right back."

While Kakashi was away, Mizuki took a look around the room. There were pictures on his desk. A picture of him, Rin, Obito and… her father. Their old team. Mizuki stared at her father's face for a while. It was exactly as she always remembered it: friendly, strong and a great leader.

Next to that picture was a picture of Kakashi and three children. Mizuki recognized Naruto and Sakura, but she didn't remember meeting the third kid before. It couldn't be the guy who was with them when she first met them, could it? He was slightly different.

There was also a picture of Kakashi and Gai. Gai was leaning on Kakashi while holding his famous pose, while Kakashi was standing next to him, looking at him like he was thinking: 'I just can't figure out this guy…'

One picture was behind a pile of documents, but Mizuki could see it when she took a closer look. She picked it up.

She couldn't believe it. It was a picture of Kakashi with her! Kakashi was carrying her in his arms while she held him tightly with a big smirk on her face.

A tear was rolling down Mizuki's cheek as she stared at the picture.

"You were three years old back then," Kakashi said. He was right behind her. He startled Mizuki a little, but she didn't move.

"I can't believe you still have this," she whispered.

"Of course," Kakashi said. "I couldn't throw away a picture of me and my little sister, you know."

Mizuki turned around and looked in his one open eye. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," Kakashi said.

Mizuki blushed and looked at the picture again. They both looked so happy on it.

She put it back on the desk and stared at the floor. She had a strange feeling. She felt like she shouldn't be looking at Kakashi right now, for some reason.

Kakashi felt awkward, too. But he kept looking at Mizuki.

Before he even knew, his hand automatically went towards her cheek. The other one, too. He laid both hands on her cheeks and wiped the little tears away. He made Mizuki look at him.

He felt a strong desire he had never felt before.

"What are you… doing?" Mizuki asked slowly.

"I'd never thought we'd end up like this," Kakashi said.

"Like… what?" Mizuki asked confused.

"Standing here like this…" Kakashi said. Mizuki didn't know what to say.

"To think I used to hold you in my arms when you were a baby," he whispered. "And now I want to…"

He reached for his mask, which was a clear sign of where this was going. Mizuki wasn't even sure if she wanted this or not.

Kakashi started slowly pulling down his mask.

"Kakashi…?" Mizuki asked carefully.

Now Mizuki could finally see his face! She blushed, surprised by the handsome face that appeared from under that mask.

She didn't move. Kakashi pulled her face slowly towards his and bent over a little. He was about to kiss her. Mizuki was even too afraid to breathe. Her heart was pounding.

When their lips almost met, a three year old Mizuki flashed before his eyes, saying "Nii-nii"*.

*Nii-nii is another way of saying onii-chan (big brother).

He stopped moving when their lips were just a centimetre away from each other. He withdrew a little to see the look on Mizuki's face. She looked surprised.

She finally made her decision. This was wrong.

She pushed herself away from him and said: "I'm 10 years younger than you!"

She ran towards the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. She turned around while still holding the door handle.

"Why did you lock it?" she asked nervously.

"Because we were talking about something important and I didn't anybody to just walk in," Kakashi said.

"Please open it," Mizuki said, having a very uncomfortable feeling.

"In a minute," he said.

"What?!" Mizuki asked. "Kakashi, let me out!"

"Mizuki, I didn't mean to…"

"I was right after all! You're one of them!"

"You're wrong."

"What is it then?!"

Kakashi took a few steps towards her.

"No… stay back…" Mizuki whispered.

"I realized it just now," Kakashi said. "But you don't want to realize it yourself."

"Realize what?"

"I think I'm really…" Kakashi whispered while caressing her head, "… in love with you."

It wasn't that Mizuki didn't already see this coming. Just hearing someone like Kakashi say that…

She shook his hand off and grabbed the door handle.

"Let me go," she begged him.

"Mizuki," Kakashi whispered. "Just say something."

"This is wrong," Mizuki said. "There's an age difference of 10 years between us. You just said you used to hold me when I was a baby."

"I don't care about that," Kakashi said. "But… if that is how you really feel…" He looked deep in her eyes. He took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"… then you can leave now. I won't stop you."

A part of Mizuki really wanted to leave. But another part said she had to stay and talk about this.

"For… for how long have you been…?" she asked carefully.

"I think…" Kakashi whispered, "… ever since you came back the village."

"W-what?" Mizuki asked.

"Face it," Kakashi said, "our relationship isn't normal. We're definitely not just friends."

Mizuki looked back on the past few days. She had never cared about anyone as strongly as she did about Kakashi. And they did have their moments that felt more intimate than they should have. So… was this true?

"Why are you so sure about this?" she asked.

"Because if I was wrong…" Kakashi whispered. "… then you would've fled out of this room as soon as I unlocked the door."

Mizuki stared at him. She got that strange feeling again.

Kakashi laid his finger under her lip and opened Mizuki's mouth a little. Mizuki didn't resist. Why didn't she resist? Did she really want this? Or was she afraid of him?

Before they realized, they were kissing. They were actually kissing! It felt really strange for both of them, but they both seemed to like it as well.

Mizuki finally let go of the door and held Kakashi tightly. Kakashi was a little surprised by that, but then he held her, too.

Neither of them knew how they ended up like this. But they kissed for a long time.

Kakashi could feel Mizuki's heart pounding the whole time. They stopped kissing, but still held each other.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…" Mizuki said. Her face was completely red. She leaned with her forehead on his chest. "What are we doing?" she whispered. Kakashi didn't answer. He was a little confused as well.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Turns out that I'm not a very good big brother, huh?" He smiled vaguely.

Mizuki looked at him. It was still strange to see his face.

"What's going to happen from here?" Mizuki asked. "We can't do this. I'm 10 years—"

"—younger than me," Kakashi said. "I know."

"I'm just saying… I'm not an adult yet…" Mizuki said. "It's just strange…"

"I know," Kakashi said.

"What should we do?" Mizuki asked. Kakashi answered her question by kissing her again.

"Only if you want it, too," Kakashi whispered.

"I don't know, Kakashi," Mizuki said. "I'm just a little confused right now."

"I understand," Kakashi said. "I can wait. Even until you've fully matured."

"No…" Mizuki said. "I never meant to fall in love with you from the start!"

Kakashi let go of her and stared at her. Mizuki let go of him, too.

"Alright," Kakashi said. He put his mask back on. "I won't touch you until you're sure about your own feelings."

Mizuki felt guilty for making Kakashi wait and for being so confused about this.

"I… I think I should go," she said while looking away. She looked at the picture of her and Kakashi again. She looked at the tea next to it, which was getting cold. She looked at the documents next to the tea. She saw her name.

… Her name?

"What the…?" she mumbled while taking a better look at the documents.

"That's just a report," Kakashi said quickly. He took the documents from the desk and put them in a drawer. But Mizuki had already read one sentence:

_"There could be a link between the killer and Uzumaki Mizuki."_

Mizuki looked at Kakashi.

"You… you think _I'm_…" she tried to ask. The look in her eyes started to change again.

"No!" Kakashi said quickly. "Of course not! By link I mean the fact that he might be the one who's following you!"

"He's not a killer," Mizuki said. "He wouldn't kill anybody. He's after _me_.

"Who is he, Mizuki?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't tell you," Mizuki said. "He'll torture me for sure if I do."

Kakashi wondered how she could say that so calmly. Could she be in denial, instead of being afraid of the man?

"Leave me out of this," Mizuki said. "I don't want to be involved with any of this."

She walked towards the door when Kakashi said: "Wait." Mizuki stood still, but didn't turn around. They stood with their backs at each other.

"Explain to me," Kakashi said, "why you're acting so strangely sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" Kakashi asked. "Like how this man has affected you?"

Mizuki sighed and walked out the door. Kakashi sighed too and decided to leave her alone for now.

Mizuki felt sick and dizzy. She ran, kept on running until she was in the woods again.

* * *

**I just couldn't resist ^^ fave and review if interested. **

**I hoped you liked this :) more chapters soon.  
**


	19. Brother and sister

**_The Harem Jutsu_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series._**

**_Chapter 19: Brother and sister._**

* * *

After a few hours, Naruto went on his way home. He got a bad feeling when he passed the forest. He went to take a look.

He was shocked from what he saw. There was a completely destroyed spot in the forest. All the trees were completely smashed, just like the other plants, and there were a few dead small animals. And… Mizuki was lying in the middle of the spot, panting and mumbling something unclear.

"Fi… oud… the… wo… finoud…"

"Nee-chan!" Naruto said while trying to break her out of her stupor. It was strange: she wasn't hurt at all.

Naruto helped her up.

"No!" Mizuki yelled suddenly. "Who…?" She saw Naruto.

"Naruto…" she mumbled. She looked around. "Oh no…" she whispered.

"What the hell happened here?" Naruto asked.

"Put… put me down," Mizuki sighed. Naruto put her back down and sat next to her.

Mizuki was still dizzy.

"Naruto," she said. "You have to promise me… not to tell anyone about this."

"Did you do all this?" Naruto asked.

"I… no," Mizuki said.

"Then who did this?" Naruto asked.

"I can't tell you," Mizuki answered. "And you can't tell anyone about this, ok? Not Kakashi, not Sakura-chan, nobody."

"But this is—"

"Promise me. This is very important, Naruto."

"I don't understand any of this," Naruto said, "but… fine, I won't tell anyone. Not that they won't find out. Have you seen this place?"

"Yes. I'm just glad no one got hurt," Mizuki said.

"You don't seem to be too surprised by this," Naruto said. "Does this happen a lot?"

He thought back about the mission. The places where those people were killed were also destroyed around them.

"N-no," Mizuki said, "I don't know how this happened. Look, just go home, ok? I'll be fine."

"You're kidding, right?" Naruto said. He stood up, helped Mizuki up and helped her walk back to the village.

After a long silence while slowly walking back to the village, Mizuki said: "Naruto… I saw a picture of your team on Kakashi's desk today. Who's the other boy?"

Naruto stood still. Mizuki looked at him.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

While staring at the ground, Naruto said: "The fourth member of our team… was Uchiha Sasuke."

"'Uchiha'?" Mizuki asked. So he was from the Uchiha clan, like Obito was. Mizuki couldn't remember Obito, but Kakashi used to talk about him a lot.

"Well… where is he now?" Mizuki asked.

"I don't know," Naruto answered. "He left a long time ago."

It was like Mizuki could read his mind. "And you're training so hard because you want to get him back here?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"The look in your eyes says enough," Mizuki explained. "I've seen a lot more in my life than you think."

After moving on with another long silence, they almost reached Mizuki's apartment.

"Thank you," she said while letting go of Naruto. "I'm fine now. I can walk the rest of the way on my own."

"Nee-chan," Naruto said. They stared at each other for a while. "Have you ever had Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Eh?"

Mizuki went with him.

"Whoa," she said after tasting it. "This is the best food I've ever had!" She quickly put her hand on her mouth and blushed a little. "I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Not at all," Ichiraku said. "I'm very happy to hear that."

"This is really good," Mizuki said.

"Told ya Ichiraku Ramen is the best," Naruto said. "I come here almost every day."

Mizuki looked at him. "Every day?" she repeated. Now that she thought of it, she never knew what Naruto's life was actually like without their parents.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked while Naruto almost finished his fourth bowl of ramen.

"Wha?" Naruto asked with his mouth full.

"You… grew up on your own, right?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto swallowed and looked at her. "Yeah," he said.

"Well… did people come and visit you? Or offer you something to eat?" Mizuki asked.

"No," Naruto said. He stared at his empty bowl. "I grew up on my own. I didn't have any friends. Everyone hated me."

"What?" Mizuki asked. "Why?"

"I think you know why," Naruto answered.

Mizuki thought about this afternoon. It even scared her, Naruto's own sister.

"But… you never did anything wrong, did you?" Mizuki asked.

"Heh… I used to pull pranks on everyone," Naruto said with a vague smile.

"I know all about that," Ichiraku confirmed. "But that was really because he wanted to get some attention. Right, Naruto?"

"Perhaps," Naruto answered. "But I'm not like that anymore."

Ichiraku smiled.

"You must've been lonely," Mizuki said.

"Yeah, well…" Naruto said. "But I don't care about that anymore. My life changed a lot when I became a ninja. That's when I finally got friends."

Mizuki smiled. She was glad her brother didn't live in the past. Perhaps she should do the same: forget about the bad things that happened in the past and get on with her life.

"What about you, nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh… nothing special," Mizuki lied.

"That's a lie," Naruto said. "Come on, I told you about my life, so now it's your turn. You said you left Konoha when you were little, right?"

"Well… yeah," Mizuki sighed. "It was 15 years ago, when…" She hesitated whether she should finish the sentence or not. She looked away.

"When what?" Naruto asked.

"When… the Kyuubi…" she whispered. Naruto understood immediately. He felt a little guilty, since the Kyuubi was inside his body.

"I was evacuated with the other children," Mizuki continued. "We were brought to an orphanage by Genin, while all the Chuunin and Jounin tried to stop the Kyuubi. A few days later, most children were picked up by their parents or godparents. But many children were told their parents were killed in action. And I was told my parents didn't want me back… and I believed them."

She clenched her teeth. Naruto felt sorry for her.

"I ran away," Mizuki continued. "I went from town to town. First, I didn't want to go back to Konoha. But after a few years, I really wanted to see them again."

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Why didn't he pick you up?"

"He wanted to," Mizuki said, "even though I always thought he had abandoned me, too. But it turns out that… he thought I was dead, like all his other friends."

"So… what kept you going before you decided to come back?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Mizuki said. "I mean, even at that age, I thought a lot about killing myself, but… something inside me told me I shouldn't."

A short silence fell.

"What about you?" Mizuki asked. "What kept you going all these years?"

"My dream to become Hokage," Naruto answered. "I've always been determined to become the number one ninja in this village and make everyone acknowledge my existence."

"That's a beautiful dream," Mizuki said. "And I can feel you're gonna make it."

Naruto smirked. "Thank you, nee-chan," he said.

He grabbed his frog wallet, but looked disappointed when he saw how little money he really had.

"Shall I pay this time… otōto*?" Mizuki asked with a smirk. Naruto felt a little guilty, but he laughed anyway.

(*Otōto = "younger brother", while Nee-chan = "older sister" or "lady / (female) buddy", which Naruto is actually saying when he calls Mizuki "nee-chan".)

Before they parted ways, Mizuki said: "Thanks for the invitation. Let's both do our best to accomplish our goals."

"Right," Naruto said. "Thank you, nee-chan."

"Good night, otōto," Mizuki said.

And they parted ways.

* * *

**The story's almost over and it's getting to the climax XD Please Review and fave if interested...I'm bored so yeah all i can do is write XD **


	20. Kakashi and Naruto set out to save her

**_The Harem Jutsu_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series._**

**_Chapter 20: Kakashi and Naruto set out to save her._**

* * *

When Mizuki was almost home, she got a bad feeling. But it was too late. Someone grabbed her from behind, covered her mouth and dragged her into an abandoned alley. Mizuki struggled, but when the man started to speak, she froze.

"Long time no see, Michiko," he said. "Do you recognize me?"

Mizuki was too afraid to move.

"Yeah, I thought you would," the man said. "Then I guess you already know what I'm gonna do with you. I'm gonna take you back home."

Mizuki pulled herself together and bit his hand until he bled and let go. While the man was in pain, she used one of Kakashi's techniques to free herself and run.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself while running away.

The man chased her. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her on the ground.

"Did you really think you could escape from me?" he asked. "You can never escape. No matter where you go, I'll always find you."

He aggressively pulled her back up, but he kept his voice down.

"I'm taking you back home now," he said again. "If you don't come obediently, I won't forgive you. I think you know what your punishment would be."

Mizuki didn't want to think about that.

"And don't even think about running away again," he said while almost crushing her wrist. Mizuki bit her lip so that she wouldn't scream.

"Now, if you see someone familiar on the way," the man said, "don't look at them. And if they talk to you, you act normal. Got it?"

He let go of her and they started to walk. Mizuki kept staring at the ground. She was too afraid to look up or make any sounds.

Just as they almost left the village, they walked into Iruka. Mizuki kept her eyes focused on the ground.

"Mizuki-chan," Iruka said. Mizuki pretended like she didn't hear him.

"Hey, where're you going?" Iruka asked. Now Mizuki was forced to look up and lie to him.

"Just… taking a walk," Mizuki said, forcing a smile.

"And who's this?" Iruka asked suspiciously.

"Umm… just a friend," Mizuki said nervously.

"I'm Ishii Iwao," the man said quickly.

"Nice to meet you," Iruka said.

"Well, I'm off," Mizuki said. She walked on without looking back and Iwao walked right beside her. Iruka looked at Mizuki. Then he saw her wrist, which was red and had some scratches on it.

Kakashi was right on his way to the memorial stone when he met Iruka.

"Kakashi," Iruka said.

"Yo," Kakashi said.

"You just missed her," Iruka said.

"… Missed who?" Kakashi asked.

"Mizuki-chan," Iruka said. "And this guy she's walking with."

"Guy? What guy?"

"He's not from Konoha. His name is Ishii Iwao. Ever heard of him?"

Kakashi got a bad feeling about this.

"Did… did you talk to Mizuki when you saw them?" he asked.

"Yeah," Iruka said. "But she didn't say much. They seemed to be in a rush."

"Then, did she look scared or nervous or…"

"No, she looked ok. I thought you knew she was going to take a walk with her friend, so I thought I'd just…"

"So there was nothing suspicious?"

"Well, her wrist was all red, but…"

It was him. Kakashi was sure of it.

"Thanks," he said. He ran off to get Naruto and left Iruka a little confused behind.

Naruto was on the roof of his apartment, gazing at the night sky. He was thinking about Sasuke while he was looking at all the stars.

"Naruto!" he heard Kakashi say. Naruto sat up and looked down.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to come with me now," Kakashi said. "I'll explain on the way."

Meanwhile, Mizuki and Iwao had already reached the forest.

"I see you've made some friends here, huh?" Iwao said. Mizuki didn't look at him.

"Hope you didn't get too close with anyone," Iwao continued. "Because you're never gonna see them again." Mizuki still didn't look at him. She clenched her teeth. Iwao saw it.

"Don't tell me," he said. He stopped and turned Mizuki around, making her look at him.

"You…" he said. "You've met someone, haven't you?" Mizuki was too afraid to say anything. Iwao was a lot taller than her, so she had always been afraid to say anything that could make him angry. But not answering now was probably making him angry, too. So what way could she go now?

"Who is he?" he asked surprisingly calmly. Mizuki looked away.

Iwao slapped her in the face. "I'm asking you a question," he said. "Who is he?"

"Please leave him out of this," Mizuki begged, ignoring the pain on her cheek.

"Yes, I could do that," Iwao said. "But I will punish you twice as hard. That's up to you."

Mizuki didn't know what to do.

"You disobeyed and betrayed me," Iwao said strictly. "You're lucky you're still alive."

* * *

**Please Review and fave if interested... XD ok this is the last chapter for now.**


	21. consequences and bonds

_**The Harem Jutsu**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series.**_

_**Chapter 21 Final chapter: consequences and bonds.**_

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto ran towards the forest. Kakashi had tracked Mizuki's scent, so they should find them pretty soon.

"Yes, I wanna save nee-chan just as much as you do, sensei," Naruto said after hearing the story, "but why do you specifically need me to go with you?"

"I was going to let her tell you this herself," Kakashi said. "But it can't be helped."

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked.

"You once said Mizuki looks exactly like that jutsu of yours, right?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded.

"Do you have any idea why? Or why she knew your parents so well?"

Naruto never thought about that. "So… what are you saying?" he asked.

"Her full name…" Kakashi said. He looked at Naruto. "… is Uzumaki Mizuki."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"She's your older sister, Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Si… Sister?!" Naruto asked.

"She already knows," Kakashi continued. "But for some reason she felt like keeping it a secret from you a little longer."

Naruto stared at him with his eyes and mouth wide-open.

"So your sister is being kidnapped by who's probably the killer we've been looking for. Does this answer your question?" Kakashi asked.

"Eh?!" Naruto yelled. "B-bu-bu-but…" He couldn't believe this.

"They're over there," Kakashi said. They hid in the bushes to come up with a strategy.

Mizuki slowly took a step back.

"You know…" Iwao said, "when I look at you, I wish I didn't have to punish you. But you know I can't let you get away with everything, right?"

Mizuki took another step back. Iwao took a better look at her. Then he grabbed her wrists and pushed her on the ground. He was almost lying on top of her.

"Damn it," he said. "I can't wait for you anymore." He started to forcefully kiss her.

Kakashi saw them. "Now, Naruto!" he said.

Naruto threw some shuuriken at Iwao. Three of them hit his right leg.

"Gahh!" Iwao screamed. "What the hell is this?!"

In a flash, Kakashi appeared and took Mizuki away.

"Are you ok?" he asked when they were further away. Mizuki was shaking, but she nodded.

"Who the hell did that?!" Iwao yelled. He couldn't stand up.

"Naruto, be careful," Kakashi said. "We don't know what his weapon is."

"I know," Naruto said. "Then let's find out." He made a hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Four Shadow Clones appeared beside him and attacked Iwao. But Iwao couldn't dodge properly. The clones could land most of their hits.

"What the hell is this?!" one of them yelled. "Why aren't you fighting back?!"

"Naruto!" Mizuki yelled. "Stop it! He's not a ninja!"

The clones stopped attacking and the original Naruto looked at Mizuki.

"What're you talking about?!" he asked. "This guy is a killer!"

"No, he's not!" Mizuki said. "He never killed anyone!"

"What?!" Naruto asked.

"I knew I couldn't trust you now that you've been out of the house!" Iwao yelled. "You've already warned them!"

"No!" Mizuki cried.

"Why are you still trying to defend yourself from what he says?" Naruto asked.

Mizuki walked towards Iwao. The Shadow Clones disappeared.

"Mizuki!" Kakashi yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"Even after all he's done," Mizuki said, "he doesn't deserve this."

She carefully removed one of the shuuriken from Iwao's leg. Iwao clenched his teeth, but he didn't resist.

But after Mizuki had removed the last shuuriken, he took one of them, grabbed Mizuki and held the shuuriken near her throat.

"Thank you, my little angel," he said. He kissed her on the cheek.

"You…" Naruto mumbled. "You bastard! Let her go!"

"You'll only have yourself to blame if she dies," Iwao said. "I won't harm her if you let us go peacefully."

"Iwao-san," Mizuki said. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up," Iwao said. "This is your own fault."

"You don't understand… something like this…" Mizuki said.

"I told you to shut up!" Iwao said. He stabbed her upper leg with the shuuriken. Mizuki screamed in pain.

"Mizuki!" Kakashi yelled. Now that Iwao dropped his guard, it was the perfect opportunity for Kakashi to attack. Just in a flash, he appeared in front of Iwao and kicked him away.

"Naruto, get Mizuki away from here," he said.

"Right," Naruto said. He ran to Mizuki, carefully picked her up and put her down at a safe distance.

"You ok, nee-chan?" he asked.

Mizuki carefully pulled out the shuuriken. Blood was gushing out.

"Ah, so much blood…" she said. She looked away from it.

"I won't forgive you," Kakashi said to Iwao.

Iwao tried to get up. His leg was bleeding badly.

"You can't kill me," he said. "And I will get you back, Michiko! I'm gonna kill you!"

Mizuki felt cold and dizzy. She dropped herself on her back and stared into the sky.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto said. But Mizuki was mumbling something he couldn't understand. She had a blank look in her eyes.

"Snap out of it!" Naruto yelled.

The wind was getting stronger.

Kakashi took a few steps forward. Iwao tried to run away, but he couldn't. He tripped.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "I'll make you pay for what you did to my leg! It hurts like hell!"

Mizuki regained consciousness and sat straight up. She looked at Iwao.

"If you'd just stop moving around and surrender, you'll survive," Kakashi said.

Then suddenly, Iwao's leg came off! He screamed in immense pain.

Kakashi was shocked and confused. "What the…?!" he mumbled while looking around. He saw Naruto with a shocked and disgusted face and Mizuki with… no expression on her face.

"Does your leg still hurt?" she asked with that strange, low voice that Kakashi had heard before. She stood up and walked towards him. The trees she passed spontaneously fell apart.

She looked at the leg that just came off. It burst into pieces.

Iwao looked panicked. He looked at the leg and then he looked at Mizuki.

"Y-you…" he stuttered. "What the hell did you do to my leg?!"

An evil-looking smirk appeared on Mizuki's face.

The other leg came off.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Iwao screamed.

Kakashi couldn't believe it. Was Mizuki doing that?

"Mizuki?" he asked carefully. Mizuki looked at him for a second, then looked back at Iwao, who was suffering.

"'He doesn't deserve this', she said? I think you deserve even worse," she said.

"You…" Kakashi said. "You're… You're not Mizuki…"

"Confusing, isn't it?" Mizuki asked. She looked at Kakashi. She had an insane look in her eyes. "Even now, she keeps telling me not to kill you." She looked back at Iwao. "But I am gonna make you end up like that leg of yours," she said.

"W-what?" Iwao asked nervously.

"You should be glad," Mizuki said. "You don't have to suffer anymore."

Iwao looked frightened.

"Goodbye," she said with a smile. And Iwao burst into pieces. Blood was gushing everywhere. Naruto, Kakashi and Mizuki were covered in his blood. Mizuki didn't move.

Kakashi looked around. It looked exactly like one of the places where those other people were killed.

"You…" he said. "It was you."

Mizuki didn't say anything.

"W-why?" Kakashi asked.

"I never did anything wrong," Mizuki said, still without moving. "I'm ridding the world of its most sinful people."

"You've got to be kidding," Kakashi said. A few sweat drops were rolling from his forehead.

"You're sinful too, Hatake Kakashi," Mizuki said. "Even after my warning, you tried to take Mizuki, like all those other sinners did."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked. But then he remembered what Mizuki said to him this afternoon:

"Don't think of anything strange, Hatake Kakashi. You're ten years older than me."

"At that time…" Kakashi whispered. "That was you."

"Not completely," Mizuki said. "Mizuki and I were both only half there. She wouldn't allow me to fully come out."

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"My name is Sayomi," Mizuki's alter ego answered.

"Sayomi… Why do you kill people?" Kakashi asked.

Sayomi looked at him and smirked.

"It's because of people like you that Mizuki unconsciously created me," she said. "The world is full of sin. Mizuki found that out at the age of four. She told you about the night she ran away from the orphanage, right?"

Kakashi slowly nodded.

"It was not that she created me that night," Sayomi said. "No, she just badly needed an ally who could help her after being betrayed by her 'onii-chan'. All I needed was a very weak moment in her mind. So when she was hit in the head…"

"Don't tell me…" Kakashi said.

"I only managed to scratch him on the cheek. When he saw the blood dripping from his cheek, he smacked me really hard in the head. The next thing I remembered was waking up in the middle of another forest. I was covered with blood and I still don't know how that happened."

"I killed him," Sayomi said. "It was all for Mizuki's own good. I hate to see my other self so miserable."

She went to stand right in front of him.

"Sensei, get out of there!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi looked at him, but then he just looked back at the person who used to be Mizuki.

"And now I'm standing in front of the man who caused all this," Sayomi said. "Mizuki's miserable life, my creation, all the murders… Do you even realize that?"

Kakashi was sensing danger.

"You put Mizuki under your spell," Sayomi said. "But you can't get me. I know what you are.

You'll betray her eventually. I know that. I took those thoughts from her before she even came here."

In the meantime, Mizuki could see Kakashi, but she couldn't warn him.

"Kakashi! Get out of there!"

"It's no use," Sayomi said. "He can't hear you."

"Please stop it!" Mizuki yelled. "Don't hurt him! Please!"

"Have you already forgotten what kind of life he caused you?!"

"It wasn't his fault!"

"Really? Because all of our lives, you've been telling me and yourself that it was all Kakashi's fault."

"I was wrong!"

"No, he is wrong. This is for your own good."

"No! W-wait! You don't understand."

Sayomi stared at her and walked towards her.

"The one who doesn't understand here, is you."

She embraced Mizuki.

"That man is only going to hurt you more," she said. "I don't want to see you in pain."

Mizuki didn't move.

"You're wrong," she said. "He makes me happy. And if you're going to kill him… I think you won't see me being happy ever again."

Sayomi let go of her and stared at her.

"I love him," Mizuki said.

Sayomi started to look angry.

"You love him?" she repeated. "Listen, I know how this is going to end. Trust me, the longer you stay with him, the more disappointed you will be if he'd ever betray you. It's for the best."

"No! Don't!"

"If it wasn't for him, you would've stayed in Konoha! Your life would've been normal and you wouldn't even need me!"

"I don't need you!"

Sayomi stared in her eyes and took a step back.

"You…" she said. "Fine. You say you love this man?! He won't be here for long anymore!"

"What?! Wait! Stop! I'm sorry!"

In the real world, Sayomi's eyes became darker and darker.

"Mizuki has turned against me," she said.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"She's trying to defy me," Sayomi said. "Saying she doesn't need me. But you know what? She does. Every time again and again. And now that I'm finally completely out and take revenge for her, she turns against me! Me! Whom she created because she's too weak to defend herself!"

The wind was getting stronger again.

Kakashi jumped backwards. Now he was sure that wasn't Mizuki anymore.

"You…" Sayomi said. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. He made another five Shadow Clones, who ran towards Sayomi. But she only seemed interested in killing Kakashi, who was dodging her attacks.

"Pull yourself together! Mizuki!" he yelled.

One of the Clones came to stand in front of Sayomi.

"Out of my way!" she yelled.

The Clone could see the look in her eyes, right before he was destroyed and disappeared.

That gave Naruto some more information. Sayomi seemed to have to concentrate at a certain point before she could destroy it. That gave him an idea.

"Sensei!" he yelled. "I think I know what to do!"

He pointed at the clones.

"You guys! Take off your forehead protectors and try to cover her eyes," he yelled.

"You!" Sayomi yelled. She looked at the original Naruto. "I told you to stay out of the way!"

But before she had a chance to do anything, Kakashi grabbed her from behind. One of the Shadow Clones managed to cover her eyes with his forehead protector and tied it to her head. Sayomi struggled and tried to get it off, but she couldn't get out of Kakashi's grip. She cursed and screamed, but it didn't help.

"Mizuki," Kakashi said calmly. "The rest is up to you."

"I'm trying," Mizuki said in the inside of her mind.

Sayomi was going crazy in rage.

"I'll KILL them! I'll kill them all, damn it!" she yelled.

"S… S-Sayomi…" she said. "Stop it."

"Shut up!"

Mizuki suddenly embraced her, which surprised Sayomi a lot. She calmed down a little.

"Enough," Mizuki said. "You've done enough. I was wrong to rely on you."

"Mizuki!" Kakashi said in the real world.

"Come on!" Naruto said. "Snap out of it! You can do it! Onee-san!"

Sayomi stopped moving.

"Did… did he just call me… 'onee-san'?" Mizuki asked inside her mind. "Did Kakashi tell him?"

"You…" Sayomi said. "You really… love these people, don't you?"

Mizuki let go of her and looked at her.

"For you to have the courage to stand up against me…" Sayomi said. "That… never happened before. You used to be scared of me."

"I still am," Mizuki said. "But… I'm even more afraid of losing Naruto or Kakashi: the only people who really care about me."

Sayomi stared at her.

"You're…" she said. "You're really… happy, aren't you?"

Mizuki nodded.

They were silent for a long time.

"Well then…" Sayomi said eventually. "Then I guess… you don't need me anymore, right?" She was getting tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Mizuki said. "I've found my destination, but you…"

"It's ok," Sayomi said. "The purpose of my existence has already been fulfilled by someone else."

Mizuki knew who she meant.

"I wish you could lead your own life, as a good person," Mizuki said. " Because you are, deep inside. But I don't want to rely on my other self when I'm too weak to defend myself, either."

"I know," Sayomi said.

"Then, what should we do?" Mizuki asked.

After another long silence, Mizuki said: "We could… combine or spirits. Become one again, like we once were. Then you can enjoy life, too. Just like back then."

Sayomi stared at her and smiled.

"Really?" she asked. Mizuki nodded.

"Thank you," Sayomi said.

"Onee-san," Naruto said in the real world.

She moved a little again, but then Mizuki's voice came out: "N… Naruto?"

"Mizuki?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi…" Mizuki sighed. "I'm sorry."

Kakashi slowly removed the headband from her eyes, to check if they were really Mizuki's eyes again. And they were.

He let go of her and Mizuki sat straight up.

"I'm so sorry," she cried.

Kakashi held her tightly. "It wasn't your fault," he said. "It was all my fault."

"No, it wasn't," Mizuki said.

"Just… don't ever scare us like that again," Kakashi said.

While he was holding Mizuki from behind, she looked at Naruto.

"You… you just called me 'onee-san', right?" she asked.

Naruto blushed slightly and nodded.

"But… what happened to that other…?" he asked.

"She's gone," Mizuki said. "I'll probably be a little different from the way I was, but…"

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked while letting go of her. Mizuki nodded.

"I guess I'll have a lot to explain to you guys," she said.

And suddenly, she fell back against Kakashi's chest. She fainted.

The next thing she knew, she woke up in a strange room. The Hokage was next to her bed, looking out of the window. When she noticed Mizuki was waking up, she looked at her.

"Hokage… sama," Mizuki said. She was still feeling weak.

"Welcome back," Tsunade said. "Naruto and Kakashi told me what happened in the forest."

Mizuki felt awkward. She didn't know what to say.

"See, this is hard for me," Tsunade continued. "In theory, you're the fugitive we've been looking for for fifteen years. You're a murderer and a sadist. You have some strange power we don't know about. But still…"

Mizuki got the feeling this was not going to end well for her.

"But still," Tsunade repeated, "it wasn't you. It was an evil spirit living inside you. The real Uzumaki Mizuki was always trapped."

"It was because of me that… my other self… killed all those people," Mizuki said. "It is all my fault. It was from the very beginning. I should be punished."

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked.

Mizuki slowly nodded.

"Alright," Tsunade said. "So be it. But because it wasn't directly you who killed those people, I'll see if I can… reduce your punishment a little."

She smiled and winked before she left.

"Oh, by the way," she said, "there's someone who wants to see you."

Mizuki looked at the door, where Tsunade left and Kakashi came in.

"Hey," he said. "How are you feeling?"

Mizuki sighed deeply.

Kakashi laughed. "You must have lost a lot of energy," he said. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah," Mizuki said.

"You've slept for four days, you know," Kakashi said.

"Four days?!" Mizuki repeated.

"Naruto's been here every day," Kakashi said. "Well… so have I, but he would stay here for hours. When I came in, he always started to ask me what you were like as a kid. And err…"

"Sensei, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because she didn't want me to. She wanted to wait en get to know you better before she's tell you."

"But… in all these years, why couldn't you at least mention that I have a sister?"

"You never asked."

"… Eh?!"

"Ah never mind," Kakashi said. "Hey… could you tell me… how did Sayomi do those things?"

"Oh… that…" Mizuki mumbled. She relieved a big sigh.

"It all started when she first came out," she said. "I couldn't remember it. They were all just black-outs until I was twelve. That's when I first found out that it was me who killed all those people. That's when I met Sayomi for the first time. She told me why she did it and I believed her. But when she told me how… I couldn't believe it."

She was silent for a while.

"It took 12 years for me to find out…" she said, "… to find out that I have telekinesis."

"What?" Kakashi asked. "Are… are you kidding me? You're kidding, right?" But when he saw the serious look on her face, he knew she was serious. "B-but…"

"You saw how she destroyed everything she saw without touching it," Mizuki said. "I would never use it, though. I'm trying to forget that I have it."

"Maybe that's better for all of us," Kakashi said, though still confused about it.

"Aren't you scared of me now?" Mizuki asked. "I mean… after seeing me like that… I can totally understand of you don't want to see me anymore."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Kakashi asked. "I have to admit: seeing you like that… was one of the biggest shocks I've ever had. I was afraid I'd lost you, too. The last piece of the world I grew up in."

Mizuki smiled. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Kakashi smiled and nodded.

Just in a flash, Mizuki was holding him tightly. The fast movement made her dizzy, so she lost her grip very soon. Kakashi caught her and gently laid her back.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm still weak…"

"It's ok," Kakashi said. He sat closer to Mizuki.

"Mizuki…" he said.

"Yes?" Mizuki asked.

"I…" Kakashi said. "I… I love you."

Mizuki's eyes narrowed. She couldn't remember anyone ever saying that to her.

"W-what?" she asked carefully.

"I love you," Kakashi repeated.

A short silence.

"I… I love you too," Mizuki said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Kakashi bent over, pulled down his mask and kissed her. They kissed for a long time. Until Kakashi withdrew and saw Mizuki had fallen asleep. He smiled and put his mask back on. He caressed her head and stoop up.

"Good night," he whispered. And he went home.

After Mizuki's recovery in the hospital, she had to go and see the Hokage, who had made a decision on what her punishment would be. It was quite the surprise.

"You're going to move in with Naruto," she said. "Starting today, you'll be his guardian. As his older sister, you have to take care of him. It'd be better for Naruto to get the parental love he never had. And furthermore… You work at the day care, right? Well, you're indebted to us. You work there fulltime and no days off, until you've paid back your debt. You think you can handle that?"

"Y-yes ma'am," Mizuki said.

"Good. I didn't expect anything else from Minato's kid," Tsunade said with a smile.

"I've seen you just a few times when you were little, you know. I've never been that great with kids. That's probably… why you don't remember me," she added.

Mizuki smiled.

"Your father was a great leader," Tsunade said. She looked out the window and saw Minato's face in the mountain, right next to hers. "And a great man," she said.

"I know," Mizuki said. She looked at her father's face, too. "And a great father."

It took a while for both Naruto and Mizuki to get used to the fact that Mizuki was living with Naruto. But Naruto didn't mind. Mizuki was a great cook. And she cleaned up the apartment.

Naruto often asked about their parents. He could listen to those stories forever. Even those from Kakashi. It was like they were right next to him.

That also applied to Mizuki. When she looked at Naruto, she could see her father in him.

The relationship between Kakashi and Mizuki was getting more and more serious. Mizuki wasn't afraid of being intimate with him anymore (when Naruto wasn't around). That was probably the effect of combining her spirit with Sayomi's.

At first, Naruto was a little disgusted by their relationship, since there was an age difference of ten years. But he soon found out that neither of them had a problem with that, so he slowly started to accept it. It was really strange to have his old teacher as a kind of 'brother-in-law', though. But then again, this was Kakashi. It could've been worse, he said to himself.

It was too bad Kakashi and Mizuki couldn't live together. Mizuki was still indebted and had to be Naruto's guardian until he didn't need one anymore. Of course he'd taken care of himself ever since he was little, but his life improved a lot since Mizuki started to take care of him. He wasn't alone anymore. And the family love… Well, it was strange, but for both Naruto and Mizuki, it was a great feeling. But for the first weeks, he still had to get used to calling her 'Mizuki' instead of 'nee-chan' from now on.

Mizuki became more self-confident, but she was still the nice, gentle person who worked at the day care of Konoha and made the little children laugh.

Kakashi had to go on a lot of exploring missions, but always looked forward to coming home and have some of Mizuki's great meals. He wanted to propose to her when she was old enough.

This may look like a perfect picture, but there was still one person missing. But Naruto knew he could bring him back someday. He kept training hard to make Sasuke acknowledge his existence and come back to Konoha. And he could do it. He was certain of it.

* * *

**_That's it. Thank you for reading this :) Please let me know what you think by sending me a message. I'd really like to know what you think about it. Thanks :D(if you enjoyed reading this fanfic check out the one I'm still working on _**Love triangle .


End file.
